By Any Chance
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: Alec and Magnus deal with the fallout from Cecily's surprise announcement of her pregnancy. Meanwhile, Kyle makes working at the center difficult for Alec and Magnus. PART VIII of Chance Series.
1. Fallout

**Chapter 1 – Fallout **

Alec came down the stairs to find Magnus at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. There was no steam, the cup was cold, and Magnus was staring off into the backyard. Alec could see the coffee pot and the light was off meaning the auto shutoff had already turned the pot off.

Last night after Cecily announced her pregnancy, the party broke up. Raphael and Stephen left in their completely packed car to their road trip with Max to a week in New York City. Anna and Cecily had gone back to Raphael and Stephen's apartment. They were supposed to come back here, but after Alec and Magnus' lack of response, Anna quickly announced she was exhausted and dragged Cecily to the car and off to the apartment. Alec wanted to stop them, but after a minute he thought maybe a night to sleep on it was best. He sent a message to both girls saying he loved them and wished them both to come to breakfast very quickly after they left.

Max did his brotherly duty and sent Alec and Magnus a few texts explaining somethings and that was all the communication they had last night.

It was early, but Alec woke up and Magnus was gone, so he went on the hunt for his husband. He leaned against the door jamb and just watched Magnus unmoving, holding onto his cold coffee. Alec came forward slipping the cup from Magnus' hands and going to the sink. He poured out the cup and the pot to start fresh. It was too early for breakfast, but it was never too early or too late for coffee, so he started a fresh pot. They would need their wits about them to discuss the situation at hand. Neither did much talking last night, both had been lost in their own mental world.

"Alexander?"

"Yes, baby?" He answered from over his shoulder; his voice was slightly higher than normal and held a sickly sweet tone to it.

Magnus sighed, "I was drinking that."

"No you weren't," Alec sighed, "It was full and ice cold." He went about what he needed to do for a fresh pot, "I'll make us more and then we can talk about what we should have talked about last night."

"We should have said something, but I was in shock."

"I know. I was too." Alec still had his back to Magnus, but he knew Magnus hadn't moved from the table, "We were not the greatest parents last night."

They didn't say anything after that while Alec went back to work, he didn't have much to do but wait for the pot to fill with the fresh, dark liquid. Alec went to the fridge to pull out Magnus' creamer and added the right amount and the touch of sugar, before putting both items away. He poured their cups and went to the table for his seat, "Here." He pushed Magnus' doctored cup towards him while keeping his black coffee to himself, "Drink it this time."

"Cecily is brilliant and almost done with school, she will be able to finish, find a job, and be a parent." Magnus pointed out.

"Yes," Alec nodded, "Which is what we should have said last night."

"It's going to be hard." Magnus pointed out, "It was hard on both of us. She shouldn't have had it this hard."

Alec took Magnus' hand in his, giving it a squeeze before intertwining their fingers, "I know baby, but this is her path."

"Alec-"

"We will continue to pay for her apartment while she is in school, as promised. However, as the original agreement when she graduates, we will only cover Anna's side of the rent. That will not change." Alec cut Magnus off. He wasn't sure when the girls would be over and they really did have things they needed to discuss, "I will help my baby girl, I will help all of my children whenever I can, but Cecily is a grown woman and she needs to come up with a plan on what she's going to do. We will not help beyond college as we have always stated."

Magnus nodded, "I agree."

"It's going to be hard, but she's going to be a parent. She has to figure it out." Alec frowned, "It's tough, but we will never be far aware."

"I'm disappoint-"

"Stop." Alec let go of Magnus' hand and held it his own up in the air to cut him off, "You can't- We can't- I don't-"

They both look over to the entryway when they heard the front door open and close and quiet voices talking behind them; the girls had come home.

Alec leaned over and gave Magnus a deep kiss, "I love you and remember to be proud of girls even if disappointed in a life choice. We've all make mistakes, but a child is never one of them." He whispered before standing up and going out into the living room to greet Cecily and Anna with a hug and kiss. He ushered them into the kitchen so they could greet Magnus in the same fashion.

"What do my girls want?" Alec asked, "Pancakes, eggs, bacon-" He went to the fridge to look to see what he even had, he was sure he had all those things.

"Bacon," Anna answered.

Magnus grinned at her, "As if you would want anything else." He looked at Cecily who had hardly said hello to either of them, just took a seat at her normal place at the table, "And Cece wants her usual pancakes, right?"

"Yeah, chocolate chip?" She asked in a small voice.

Alec looked at her with a frown, "Oh no, I think your father ate all of them." He looked at the list taped to the fridge, "They are on my list to get." He tapped it, "I also only have turkey bacon."

Anna scrunched up her face, "What is wrong with you? How dare you defile the term bacon in such a manner?"

Magnus stood up, "I'll run to the store real quick." He walked out of the kitchen before anyone else could say a word.

Alec frowned at all of them, "You all ask too much of me."

"Turkey bacon." Anna shook her head, "How dare you!"

That got a laugh out of Cecily, her first one since last night. She then took a deep breath to calm herself and went into the story she knew her parents were waiting to hear. She only got a sentence in before Alec reminded her to look up and see that Magnus wasn't there and she should wait so she wouldn't have to tell the story twice.

…

"Babe-"

"She'll be fine." Alec cut him off.

Magnus threw his phone on their bed, "She doesn't have a plan." He was pissed, and he had time to think about it after the girls finally left to return to school.

"And I did," Alec argued back at Magnus, throwing his own phone down. "I literally lied to the cops and ran to the store for a car seat and diapers, which were the wrong size, by the way." Alec pointed at Magnus as if that would prove any point he was trying to make. "I had no plan, I had no time to figure it out. I had nothing." He lowered his voice. They were alone, but he didn't want his voice to carry across the house, "I couldn't even get my siblings to help me. Jace moved out. Izzy wouldn't speak to me. Cecily is in a much better place than I ever was. Not all of us have the option to be married and secure when having a child."

Magnus glared at him, "My marriage was anything but secure and you know that." He quipped back.

"Cecily will be perfectly fine. She has a support system far beyond what either of us ever had and that can be better than a boyfriend." Alec sigh, losing steam over their fight.

Magnus took a minute before moving on to his next statement, "I'm allowed to feel disappointed, Alexander."

"Yes, you are." He agreed, "Stop calling me that."

Magnus shook his head, "I know you are all about babies, and I am too, but she went to a party, got drunk, and got pregnant. She got blackout drunk, Alec, and that is not okay." He was using his hands to talk now, pointing and gesturing all over, "We raised her better than that."

"Everyone makes mistakes Magnus, but a child isn't one of them. You are right, you have the right to feel whatever you want, but don't think you have a right to take it out on anyone." Alec wasn't going to let Magnus have this fight.

"So, I just have to sit by and be okay with everything?" He questioned.

"No," Alec sighed, "But you need to support your children. And we both know some times that means doing things you don't like."

"I will support her. I will always support her. But I am disappointed in her."

Magnus spoke with a definite sadness in his voice that broke Alec's heart, "Baby," Alec stepped around their bed to take his husband into his arms for a long hug, a deep hug, a hug that would hopefully cure-all, "I know. I know." He repeated. He had high hopes that he could help heal his husband's heart.

Magnus finally pulled back, "Hugs don't fix everything."

"But they are nice." He countered.

Magnus laughed, he pulled Alec into a kiss, "You know what else feels nice."

"That doesn't feel nice." He poked Magnus in the ribs, "That feels amazing."

"Let's try that." Magnus surprised Alec but pushing hard on his hips and got him to land with a bounce on the bed, "It will perk me up." He stepped up to Alec who had set up on the bed already, putting his pants right in Alec's face.

Alec locked eyes on Magnus, he wasn't perked up. He had some work ahead of him. This wasn't normal, normal Magnus. Alec looked up at Magnus, "I'm not sure now is the right time for us to-"

Magnus leaned forward and took Alec's mouth in a bruising kiss. He bit Alec's bottom lip before forcing his tongue inside at Alec's moan. Alec brought his hands up to lock in Magnus' hair, taking the hint for what it was, Magnus wants him and Alec always wanted Magnus.

…

Magnus made his way out of the shower to find his husband sleeping once again.

It was the middle of Sunday afternoon and Alec was sound asleep. Magnus had cleaned them up after another round of lovemaking before he decided a shower would be a good idea to clear his head. Alec was awake when he went into the shower, but apparently, that didn't last long.

Magnus was confused and didn't know what he was thinking. Cecily was her own women but having Max tell them the story and Cecily confirm it this morning was like a stab to his heart, his little girl did something very dangerous. He was confused and conflicted and it seemed like he was the only one who felt that way.

"You're not." Alec's sleepy voice called to him.

Magnus looked at Alec to see him staring back at him, "Huh?"

Alec grinned, stretching with a yawn, his nap was short but worth it, "You were talking out loud. Confused and conflicted. You aren't the only one who feels that way."

Magnus dropped his towel from his waist and climbed into bed with an equally as naked Alec, "You don't seem to feel that way."

"It's okay to have those feelings Magnus, nothing you feel is wrong." Alec sat up against this headboard, their deep blue sheets pooling at his waist, "I was wrong for what I said earlier, and I'm sorry."

Magnus nodded, taking his spot next to Alec. He lowers his head to rest it against Alec's, "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Alec sighed, "Our children are all old enough to make their own way and they need to make those decisions on their own. Cecily is no different, she needs to decide what to do." He twisted to get a kiss from Magnus, "I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus whispered.

"No one should tell you how to feel and I think I did that." Alec went on, "I think we need to give Cecily time to work out her own plans then let her come to us."

Magnus shifted, but didn't move away from Alec, "What if we give her too much time?"

"Then Cecily will have something else to figure out."

"We just have to sit back let her come to us." Magnus twisted to be able to look Alec in the eye, "Just wait."

Alec nodded, "She's an adult and a mother." He stated as if that was all the explanation they needed, "Magnus, what was the first thing you did when Camille told you that you were going to be a father?" He was surprised that he had never asked that question before.

Magnus frowned, "Panicked."

Alec laughed, "Okay, after that."

"Camille began bargaining and I had to come up with answers." Magnus sighed, "She really was terrible from the beginning."

"Yes, but you have to come up with the answers and you did. It might have taken you years to find your way to me, but you did. Look at all the plans and answers we've come up with over the years." Alec sighed, "We got somethings wrong, but we got a lot of them right. You married Camille because you knew at that moment it would be best for Raphael. Not you, but Raphael."

"Ale-"

"Listen, you are an amazing father and husband. You have thought our children well and they are all something to be proud of. Cecily will do well, we just have to give her that time. It's okay that we are not okay with this overnight." Alec put his hands on either side of Magnus' face, "You made choices you had to for Raphael and Cecily will do the same. We may not like them or agree but those are Cecily's choices to make."

"And if I'm scared for her?" Magnus asked.

"I am too." Alec crushed his lips to Magnus' for a quick searing kiss, "But she will do what is right and we have to believe in that." He didn't pull back far, just enough to see Magnus' eye, "You are the best man I know, everything you feel is okay."

"Why do you always seem perfect?" Magnus asked honestly, with a touch of awe to his voice.

Alec laughed, "I'm not." He kissed Magnus again, pulling back quickly again, "Neither of us is, but we are perfect for each other."

Magnus smiled, "Lay with me?" He questioned.

"Always."


	2. Sibling Planning

**Chapter 2 – Sibling Planning**

"Alec seems fine even if he tried to feed Anna turkey bacon, but Magnus seemed only slightly off," Cecily spoke, she rarely called their parents by their first names, but sometimes it got confusing, so when they weren't around, she and her siblings were known to do it.

Raphael and Stephen had just driven back from their honeymoon last night. It was the Sunday before they were expected back to work, so they drove up to the girls for lunch. They were all huddled around Cecily and Anna's coffee table with Max and Becca on speaker phone talking about the breakfast the girls had with their parents the weekend before.

"They were out of chocolate chips and real bacon so Magnus went to the store and he was off." Anna helped. She took followed suit by using their parent's first names.

Raphael nodded, "Alec is baby crazy, none of us can be surprised that he's all on board the baby train-"

Becca cut in next, "To be honest guys, I'm not surprised Magnus is off. I mean I know I've never met your parents but I think that would shake any parent and they would need time to adjust- baby crazy or not."

Stephen leaned into his husband, "I agree with Becca, I think they just need time." He reached over to pat Cecily's shoulder, "I think we were all a little shocked, C. They will support you, you know that. They just need to process."

"They haven't called. Alec calls every other day." Anna spoke up.

Max sighed, "Magnus called me, he didn't sound off. He wanted to talk about some travel. I guess he's planning on taking Alec to London for a vacation, but the call didn't last long."

"Do you think-" Raphael stopped; shaking his head. He didn't seem so willing to shake his head.

"No, what?" Cecily spoke up.

Raphael sighed, "Okay, unpopular opinion, but, uhm-" He looked away, looking at his siblings didn't seem like an option, "Maybe they don't know how to be in a relationship without us, without children. Maybe being in love isn't enough to stay in a relationship." The silence that stretched around the room had him glancing up with a frown, "I'm sorry, I hate myself for thinking it. I've never seen more people in love then our parents, but maybe-"

"Stop." Max practically yelled into the stop, "Just stop. That's not an option. That will never be an option. They are forever and will never be anything else. You are right on one thing, there have never been two people more in love then our parents. Not even you and Stephen. They may be disappointed in us from time to time, but they will never not love or support us. Cece, baby girl, we just need to give them time to adjust to the situation."

"It's easy for them to accept Raphael and Stephen." She pointed out with a whine to her voice.

Max sighed, "It's not the same. I'm going to get real for a second. I've sugarcoated this whole thing and played nice but now is not the time for that. You went to a party and got blackout drunk. Blackout. Drunk." Max paused after each word hoping they would sink in for her. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Do you know what you opened yourself up to? You got pregnant by an unknown stranger whereas Raphael and Stephen have been in a loving relationship for ten years, their wedding and possible parenthood was not sprung on them as an afterthought. It was a natural progression of life. I'm sorry I'm being harsh. You know I love you and I will do anything for you, but we need to be honest and real right now. They need time to get in the mindset right now."

"Max-"

"No, stop-" Max cut Anna off. "We have all been very understanding and easy going about this situation, so I think now is the time to be understanding with our parents. Alec and Magnus need time to get their feelings in the right place. Cece, you put yourself in a very dangerous situation, and you are now going to be a parent. You are a smart, strong young woman and you can do you anything. We love you. However, you have to give them time. They have always done everything for us, it's only fair they have time to adjust to all the changes we are giving them."

Cecily let the tears fall down, "Why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

Raphael pulled Cecily to him, hugging her tight, as tight as he could, "I love you, baby sis, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you know Max is right without him having to say anything."

"I know," She cried into his shoulder, "Damn hormones."

"Alec said he would pay her half of the apartment like they promised until she graduates, which will be the end of next term. Then they will only pay my half, but that was the deal anyway. They always only promised to pay for while we were in school." Anna cut in.

"We can make due until I graduate then we will need to move. I don't know if you will want to move into a dorm and I stay here. A baby might be loud." Cecily stayed tucked in Raphael's side. His side felt safe to her.

"I say we stick out here for the year. The baby will be so small that it can stay in your room and by next year we go into a larger apartment. Maybe not three bedrooms but one with larger two bedrooms. Do what we have to do." Anna was staring at her sister. She wanted to tuck herself into Raphael's other side, but she didn't move.

Stephen watched them then down at the phone. Max and Becca didn't speak up. He sighed, "Cecily, I think it might be worth looking into jobs more local to home. I know it's going to suck leaving Anna at the end of the year but daycare is very costly and you would have more options with me, Raphael, and your parents, or Carol if you were closer." He wasn't sure he would be popular with that opinion so he couldn't look at anyone, "We have been looking into all of this for our son and we can help you." He did look up then.

Max spoke up then, "I would have to agree with Stephen. The choice is always yours, but it's a sound one."

"That has been a choice I was thinking of." Cecily looked to Anna and locked eyes with her sister.

Anna smiled, "It's okay, I understand."

"Guys, we have to go. We have to meet Becca's parents for dinner. I'll call you in a couple days. Love you guys." They all gave their loved before Max hung up with a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Sorry, girls, we should head out as well. We have a lot to get ready for work in the morning." Stephen hated saying it because he didn't want to be the one to drag Raphael away from his siblings, but they got home late last night and slept in later then they meant to this morning.

Cecily pulled her phone out of her pocket as it started to ring. She held it up, "It's dad." Alec's number and name flashed on the screen. She quickly kissed Raphael and Stephen before dashing to her room to take the call.

Anna was a little slower at saying her goodbyes. She locked up after the boys and took a seat on the couch where she could stare at Cecily's closed bedroom door and wait for her sister. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it any longer and moved to sit on the floor leaning on the closed door. Waiting for a sign that her sister needed her or was done with the conversation. It would suck if Cecily left her to move home, but she needed to do what was best for the baby.

…

Alec threw his phone on the bed hitting Magnus on the leg, "Ouch." Alec arched an eyebrow at Magnus who yelped but didn't look up from his law folder.

"Work was that important that you couldn't speak with your daughters." Alec took his shirt off and threw that at Magnus as well, hitting his intended target of Magnus' lap and the folder of paperwork. He spoke to Cecily for a long while before Anna was put on the phone, it was always nice to speak to any of his children.

Magnus took Alec's shirt off and threw it to the floor on his side of the bed, "This is a very high profile case and I have to be ready for a six am meeting and an eight am trial start tomorrow. I have to be at the office by five. I asked you to call in the morning."

"I had a meeting at the center with Jenna. I told you that. You were supposed to make time tonight, but you went off for a run." Alec threw his jeans at Magnus. At least he was kind enough to take his belt out first and drop that to the floor by his feet.

Magnus dropped Alec's pants on top of his shirt by the floor. He closed his folder and put it on the nightstand, "We could have done it yesterday. Yesterday, we didn't do anything."

Alec arched his eyebrow again, he tilted his head, and "You call that nothing?"

The question hung in the air between them. It was heavy like a fog all around them. Yesterday was the first Saturday in a very long time where neither of them worked and they both had the chance to stay home, alone, and just be with one another.

Magnus smirked, "I mean, marathon sex was fucking amazing."

Alec climbed into bed in his boxers, snuggling over to Magnus, "The kitchen table-"

"-the couch-" Magnus cut in.

Alec smirked, "-the bed-"

"Our children are so right, we are terrible." Magnus twisted to lay half on top of Alec.

He shook his head, "Speaking of, the kids are good. Raphael and Stephen drove out to see the girls for the day. Max and Becca called in and they had dinner and conversation for the evening; all six of them. We have great kids that still hang out with each other." Alec ran a hand through Magnus' hair, gripping the back to pull him in for a quick kiss.

"Mmhmm, good. The kids and the kiss."

"You weirdo." Alec pushed back on Magnus and twisted to turn his light off, "Goodnight, hunny-bunny."

"Nope, don't even." Magnus groaned.

…

Anna smiled into the darkness as her bed shifted with Cecily's weight, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just-" She stopped herself and snuggled into Anna's second pillow. She wasn't okay. She had so much she needed to do and think about, but she would be okay in time. She just didn't know how to say or do any of that just yet.

Anna turned and went in to share the pillow Cecily was using, it was an old habit they formed as children when Cecily would sneak upstairs to sleep together as their parents were against them coming into their room unless they were sick. "I've been thinking." Anna grinned knowing her sister wouldn't be able to see her anytime soon.

"Yeah?" Cecily burrowed deeper into the bed.

She kept herself still, but went into her explanation, "Purple is your favorite color and Amethyst is a beautiful name. If you have a girl you need to name her Amethyst and if you have a boy then who knows, but I'm sure you will figure it out." Anna kept her smile in place, unsure if her sister would be able to see her.

Cecily laughed at Anna, "Amethyst, huh?"

"It's pretty." Anna countered back at her, "or Austin for a boy."

"It is." Cecily agreed, "Alright if I have a girl Amethyst will be her name and Austin for a boy."

Anna closed her eyes and evened out her breathing, "Goodnight Cece, love you."

"Love you too, baby girl." She kissed the top of her sister's head and felt herself drift with her sister off to sleep.


	3. Dr George Comes Clean

**Chapter 3 – Dr. George Comes Clean**

Alec threw his jacket over the back of a chair and held himself back while the group ended their session. He ran over at work and got a flat tire on his way over, so he made sure Kyle was here to run the group.

Tanner left the group and rushed over, "Alec, did you hear?"

Alec held up his hands to catch Tanner as he bounced into him, "No, I got a flat on the way here, what's up?"

"Kyle and Dr. George are divorcing."

"What?" Alec looked up to find Dr. George looking right at him, the doctor tilted his head back to his office as a silent request, "Tanner, give me a minute." He pushed on Tanner's shoulders to get him to move off to the side. He moved past the other kids and Kyle who looked like he wanted to stop him. He didn't knock, just went into the open door and closed it behind him, "What is going on?"

George nodded to the door, "I would lock the door, Kyle's on his way over, and he doesn't want me to talk to you first."

Alec twisted to lock the door and took a seat. George was behind his desk, "Do I even want to know? Drama at the center should be left to the kids." He respected George as a doctor and a person; and he wasn't sure he wanted that to change.

George took a seat with a sigh, "I asked for the divorce, I can't come home to a husband who can't stop talking about another man. My husband hasn't stopped with you since he's met you." He sighed, "I have nothing against you. I like you in fact. It's tough not to like you." George eyed Alec, "To be honest, you are a truly amazing person with those kids and that I respect. I don't blame you for anything. I blame Kyle."

Alec sat back, "Kyle has become obsessed with me?" He frowned and fidgeted in his seat; he was uncomfortable with the situation presented before him.

"Yes, I think so. We have had our problems before moving to town. I sort of hoped this move would help with our problems, but it didn't. Kyle becoming more and more into you hasn't helped either."

"You wanted to talk to me first because you know Kyle wouldn't tell me any of this." Alec sighed, Underhill flashed in his mind. He knew what an obsession felt like and he didn't like or want it.

George nodded, "Yeah, he's been denying it, but I found-"

"What?"

"I found a photo of you on his phone. Last night." George felt a single tear fall from his face, "You weren't looking at him, that's how I knew it was taken without your consent." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I quickly sent it to myself and deleted it from his texts. Then I met with a lawyer this morning." He handed his phone over to Alec.

Alec looked at the photo. He was sitting on the edge of the stage. He was smiling and laughing with the kids over something. He had no idea what day it was or what was so funny, it could have been anything. It made him sick to his stomach to think that Kyle would do something like that. His skin prickled with a chill, "I don't remember this."

"I didn't think you would. It was dated a month ago." George frowned, "I told him he needs to quit, but he's refusing and I can't make it. I want to bring it to the board. The next board meeting is in three weeks and I am going to bring it to motion then."

Alec frowned, "Three weeks?" There was no way he was going to wait that long, "Absolutely not."

"Alec-"

"No, you don't understand." Alec sat forward, "Almost 20 years ago, I had an employee who became obsessed with me. I didn't do anything right away and the situation got out of hand. Magnus wasn't my husband at the time and I almost lost him over it. When I finally did something about it, he attacked me." Alec had never so freely spoken to another person about his attack before, "He forced himself on me. Kissed me and touched me. And I will not allow that to happen again. I've seen obsession up close and it's not something I'm willing to mess with."

George felt horror stuck and didn't know what he was going to do, "I don't know what to do, Alec."

There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see Kyle standing on the other side.

Alec turned to George, "I'm going to let him in so we can talk, but I will not ever be alone with him." George nodded. Alec twisted and unlocked the door from his seat.

George's office was small enough for his desk and a few chairs, his medical room was larger because he and his nurse shared the room.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked with his bubbly smile.

"We were discussing the future of the center as a doctor and head counselor," George spoke up first as Alec moved over a chair and Kyle took the chair Alec vacated.

"How so?" Kyle asked.

Alec stared him up and down, he didn't seem any different, but he was. Kyle had changed entirely in his mind's eye over a manner of seconds. There was no way he would ever be alone with Kyle ever again, Underhill sudden flashed again, they were suddenly the same person. His skin began to crawl.

"You can't work here anymore." Alec found himself saying, "I understand it takes time to find new employment, but you were part-time anyway. You need to find new work."

Kyle frowned, "You're really saying that to me." He leaned towards him, "You're my friend and you are taking his side."

"Yes, I am." Alec leaned back to get away from him. He realized he was still holding onto George's phone and handed it back to him, "The kids are going to pick up on the tension and they need this place to be their safe haven, that can't have that if they feel the tension between you both."

"What about you and me?"

"There is no 'you and me.'" Alec quipped back curtly, "The only 'you and me' on this planet is between me and my husband, Magnus. End of Story. Leave willingly with an excellent reference from the center or during the next board meeting we will put it up for a vote."

"You can't do that."

"Michigan is an at-will state. Yes, we can. You are not being fired for any reason other than the tension being created." Alec informed him.

Kyle shook his head, "Then you can fire him."

"You're right, we can fire him, but I'm not going to. He hasn't done anything wrong." Alec frowned, "You took photos of me and you have made me feel uncomfortable. I can't be alone with you and I will take that to the board."

Kyle looked to George, "You told him? You said you wouldn't." He pointed at his husband.

Alec noticed he wasn't wearing his ring anymore, he looked to George. George still had his ring on.

George shook his head, he was a hurt man, but a man who was still in love, "I told you I would think about it and I did. I couldn't do that to Alec. I couldn't do that to anyone." He stood up, "You were wrong. You are wrong. You are obsessed and you staying here as an employee is wrong. Kyle, you need to think clearly for a minute."

"Call off the divorce and I'll quit."

"You're going to blackmail me?" George stared at him.

Alec stood up, "I need to see about my kids." He looked to Kyle, who was currently looking at him, "I refuse to be alone with you. I know how dangerous a situation like this can get and I'm not going to put myself in that type of situation again." Alec looked to George, "I would like what we spoke about to be kept quiet if you wouldn't mind. It's deeply personal and private."

George nodded, eyeing Kyle weariedly, Alec had left them alone, but George wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with Kyle either. "I can't fucking believe you. You promised you changed, but you can add liar to the long list of things I'm disappointed about." He pointed to the door, "Get out." He didn't want to see or hear him anymore.

Alec left the office with a chill in his bones. He would not let this situation turn twisted like Underhill.

Tanner ran back up to him as soon as he was out of the office, "What's going to happen around here?"

"Nothing. You done with your session?" Alec wrapped his arm around Tanner's shoulder, "I know you had a paper to write." He sent him the side eye, "I wrote the assignment."

"My parents are awkward around me, I can't do it." Tanner frowned.

Alec frowned, "Bullshit." He pointed to Tanner's backpack. It was neon pink with patches all over it. Straight from Hot Topic, "Get your paper and a pen we'll do it together." He snapped a finger at the items he needed and watched as Tanner's frown deepened, but he did as he was told. All of the kids listened to Alec as he was their parent.

Tanner pulled out the spiral notebook and drew a circle like Kyle told them too.

"Support System." Alec tapped the circle with a smile, "This assignment is about identifying the support system in your life, so you know who to turn to when you need it."

"I can't. My family doesn't understand and my parents are so awkward." He whined.

"And your family is the only support you have?" Alec questioned, "No one at the center counts?" he tapped Tanner's shoulder to get him to look up, "Me, Magnus-"

"Kyle and George too." Tanner cut Alec off, completely missing Alec's cringe as he was too busy looking down at his paper and writing.

Alec looked down at Tanner's paper, he wrote 'Alec,' 'Kyle,' 'Magnus,' and 'George' in that order. It was the wrong order and it made him feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't say that. That would have been inappropriate. He glanced up as Kyle came out of George's office with his jacket and headed for the door. Kyle left the center without a word to anyone and it was a relief to him, but it didn't keep the chill from Alec's bones.

Magnus flashed in his mind and Alec felt sad, what was he going to tell him. The last time Magnus came to the center, Kyle was an issue for him and now this was going to be a worse issue. He wanted to breathe, but it was becoming harder and harder.

"Alec?"

"Yes, Tanner?" He looked down at him, he put his hand in his hair to flatten it out.

Tanner sighed, "I've been thinking," He fidgeted around, "My parents might be awkward, but they are nice people and they let me come here whenever I want because they don't know what to do and that's a form of support."

"You are right." Alec nodded, "I did the same for my son, that's how I found this place." Alec continued to play with Tanner's hair, "You are a brilliant kid."

"Raphael, right?" He looked back at his shirt as he wrote out his parent's names, "I've heard the stories from Magnus. You have four kids, right?"

"Raphael, Max, Cecily, and Anna. Raphael is married to Stephen and they are expecting a little boy with their friend Krista. And Cecily is also pregnant. By the end of the year, I will be a grandfather of two." Alec held up his hand for Tanner.

Tanner looked up at him, "Aren't you too young for that?"

Alec laughed, "Oh thank god, yes, I am. But that doesn't change facts." He leaned over to pull Tanner into a side hug, "You're parents are here. I want you to take this home and really think hard on your friends. I want honest answers on who you can trust. I want to see it filled in correctly by next week." He finished off by pointing to the door.

Tanner looked up to see his mom and dad both looking over with a slight wave. He shoved everything in his bag, "I promise. Honest answers." He waved Alec off and took off for his parents.

Alec looked around and noticed all the kids were about gone. Dr. George was standing around with one kid, Mario and his father, but they were near the door and on their way out. He stood up and went for his jacket. He wasn't really looking forward to his drive home or his talk with Magnus.

…

Alec pulled the front door shut softly as Magnus was on the phone when he got home, he came over and kissed him on the cheek when he smiled.

"Ragnor," Magnus whispered when he covered his phone.

Alec nodded and bent to kiss him on the mouth before speaking, "Hello, Ragnor."

He heard a mumbled response but waved him off and pointed up for Magnus to show he was going upstairs.

"Ragnor, hold on." Magnus clicked the mute button on his phone, "Hey, baby, wait," he pulled on Alec's arm to get him to face him, "You okay?"

Alec nodded, "I'm going to shower."

Magnus frowned, "You don't want dinner? Earlier you said you wanted to go out, late night date." He looked down, "I stayed all sexy for you." He did stay in his work pants but switched out his dress top and tie for a fancier top, it was black with red strips, "We can order something instead."

Alec looked Magnus over, he looked good, he looked carefree. He shook his head, "Sorry, I should have said something, but I'm not feeling well." Alec came back over to him and leaned in for another kiss, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Are you okay?" Magnus set his phone down, completely forgotten about Ragnor on the other end, who was still on mute.

Alec put his hand on Magnus' shoulder and pushed to apply pressure, "Finish your conversation with Ragnor and I'm going to shower. Think of a movie and I'll allow you to snuggle me while we watch it."

"Oh, you'll let me, huh?" Magnus' eyes held the smirk as did his lips.

Alec patted his shoulder then left the room dragging himself up the stairs into their master suite. He felt dirty and focused on wanting a shower his entire ride home so much that he forgot that he and Magnus had set up a date night. He had called Magnus at lunchtime and laid it all out, and now he was the one backing out. Magnus would understand just as soon as he told him about the events of this evening at the center.

Magnus watched Alec go with a frown but did as he was told and finished his phone call. He had wanted to make sure Ragnor had made it back to California okay after the wedding. He got a few texts, but he wanted to actually talk to him as they didn't get to see each other long at the wedding. Ragnor moved out to the warm weather when his wife got sick and couldn't handle the cold of New York winters. The couple only came in for a few days over last weekend and this was his catch up phone call. He knew Raphael and Ragnor did have dinner while he was in town because Ragnor had always stolen his child's love in the best way possible.

He made himself just something small to eat while finishing up his call so he wouldn't have to waste time. He thought about bringing up something to Alec, Alec didn't seem like he was hungry. He would come back down for Alec if he needed. He locked up the house and checked all the doors while on the phone as well, and when everything was done he made his excuses and got off the phone, so he could find out what was wrong with his husband.

Magnus went into their bedroom and sighed, Alec was fresh out of the shower as the room was warm, but he wasn't awake. Alec had already crawled into bed and was laying on his side, fast asleep. He didn't even turn off the nightstand lights. Magnus went around their room shutting off the bathroom light and then going into their walk-in closet to change.

When he came out, he went to the bed to pull Alec's book away from him to set it aside. He kissed the side of Alec's forehead after moving some of his wet, messy hair aside. Then Magnus plunged the room into darkness as he shut the bedside table lights off, it was a little early, but Magnus was okay with that if it meant Alec got some sleep. He made his way to his side of the bed and crawled in.

Magnus smiled when Alec curled himself against his side as soon as he laid down. Magnus kissed his forehead and relaxed into sleep.


	4. Cecily and Dad

**Chapter 4 – Cecily and Dad**

"There he is." Magnus looked up from his spot he had wedged himself on the couch, he had his laptop on his knees and papers all around him. It was almost noon and Alec was finally making his way downstairs. Magnus tried to wake him earlier, but Alec complained he was tired and rolled away from him. Alec was almost instantly back to sleep, so Magnus let him be, "Hello, my sleepy head husband."

"Shut up." Alec groaned completely passing him for the kitchen.

Magnus laugh followed him, "I have to leave shortly."

That had Alec walking backward to him "What?" He went to the couch and sat down when Magnus put his laptop on the coffee table, "I want to talk."

"Lunch. I told you about it yesterday. My old boss is in town for the day and invited me and a few others from the office to Addison Oaks Country Club for lunch." Magnus spoke, "I have to leave in the next half hour. I just have to change."

Alec nodded and threw himself forward, so his face landed on Magnus' chest with a solid 'thud,' "No, I forgot."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec with a sigh, "Sorry baby," he sunk a little lower on the couch which got him a little closer to Alec, "You can always come with."

"No, no, no. I don't speak lawyer and I don't plan to start now." Alec twisted to look up at him, "Besides, I'll figure something out around here."

Their front door opened at that moment and they both turned to see Cecily come in, alone.

"See, God is telling me I'm needed at home." Alec sat up and pointed at his daughter, "Baby girl?"

Magnus laughed and stood up to clean up his work, he shoved his laptop and the folders back in his briefcase before going over to her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs with an eye roll and a point over his shoulder at Alec, "Good luck with that one, Cece, he's a handful this morning."

"Oh, shut up." Alec called, he patted the couch with a wide smile, "Come here, baby girl. What's this surprise for?"

"There's a friends dinner thing. I had the day off and Anna's working. So I came down early because I wanted to see you guys." She looked at the stairs, disappointed that her father had made such a fast exit.

"Don't be bothered by that," Alec spoke following her eyes, "Mr. Wells is back in town for one day only and he's taking your father and a few others out for lunch. He has to get ready to go."

"Oh, I should have called."

"Nonsense." Alec pulled her in close, "Just means you are stuck with me. But I just woke up and I haven't had coffee, so we might want to go to the kitchen first." He stood up and pulled her with him, "Want some or have you had your one cup limit for the day?"

"How do you know about that?" She asked with a hint of shock.

Alec frowned, "I have four children, I know a little something with how they are made, and what it takes to bring them to life. Besides, I was very close with your mother when we went through the process to get you." Alec waved a hand about as he made them coffee.

She smiled, "I've had my limit, but a little more won't hurt." She took a seat at the table to just watch her dad carry on around the room, "Was it scary? Becoming a parent? Were you scared?"

Alec turned to her after getting his superman cup and her supergirl cups down from the top shelf, "No. But I didn't have time to be scared. Max was instantaneous. Then Raphael came into my life, but I was already a parent. With you, yeah, a little. My fear with you, in the beginning, was if the process would work, then it was all about being gay dads to a girl. We didn't know anything about girls, I mean not really."

"Speak for yourself." Magnus floated into the room. He kissed Alec on the lips and then went to Cecily, he kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry, I can't stick around girlie, but this lunch-"

"Don't worry about it." She cut him off with a smile. She was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see him, but she did understand, "I love you."

"I love you, both." He looked her squarely in the eyes. Then he turned to Alec and winked, "Love you too, baby. Try to be awake later, I would like to actually have a conversation with you at some point."

Alec rolled his eyes and blew him a kiss as Cecily laughed at their antics.

"Sleeping a lot?"

"I fell asleep early last night and wake up just before you got here." Alec watched her arch a perfectly shaped eyebrow with a frown, "Okay, I am allowed to get extra sleep from time to time." He went to work on getting them their coffee before bringing their steaming mugs over to the table. Cecily was one hundred percent his child. She drank her coffee as black as he did, "Are you scared to be a parent? Is that what all these questions are about?"

She took her cup, her favorite cup since childhood, "I would be lying if I said no." She smiled, but kept her eyes down, "I know you guys are disappointed in me."

It had only been a few weeks since the wedding and Cecily told him her news, "Cecily, I can't lie to you honey, disappointment was the gut response in the beginning." Alec didn't want to lie to his children ever, but some times he wanted to sugar coat things. He knew this was not one of those times. This was the time to be wholeheartedly honest, "But that has more to do with that wasn't part of the life plan we, as your parents, had laid out for you. Our plans for you aren't right and the only one who can make those choices are you."

Cecily looked up, she had too. She had to know what his eyes would tell her, "Dad-"

"We love you." Alec looked over his shoulder even though he knew Magnus was long gone for the day, "Didn't you hear your father? He said 'I love you both' and then he turned to me to tell me he loved me too. The 'both' he was talking about was you and the baby."

Cecily let the long waiting tears fall, "I'm so sorry, dad, I'm so, so sorry." She fell to the side to land against Alec's shoulder.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, it was an awkward position with the table corner between them but Alec wouldn't let go or move them.

"Cece, my baby girl, it's okay." Alec rubbed her back, "Parenthood is scary and I'm sorry to say this, but the worry never goes away. I worry, and think, and love you all every day, all day. That will never end. And it will just grow. I will get to add two grandbabies to the mix."

"Dad, be honest with me, father isn't handling this well." It wasn't really a question on her part, she knew the answer.

Alec sighed, "It's not that your pregnant that is concerning to him. It's how it happened and how you will handle it." He pushed her back so he could look at her, "Cecily, I need to be honest with you. Raising Max alone was very difficult. Magnus had his own situation with his ex-wife that made the beginning years of Raphael's life difficult. You are smart and strong, and I know you can handle anything, but it will not be easy. Being a single parent is hard. You will make it and you will be great at it."

"I've been thinking after college that I should move back to this part of town," Cecily shook her head, "Raphael and Stephen have done a lot of research already for their son and have offered to help me out."

Alec nodded, "You will always have a support system in this household." He kissed her forehead before pulling back, "I don't know how much money you have saved, but moving can cost a lot. When you make up your mind, you come to talk to your father and I, and we will come up with a plan together. I never want you to feel like you are alone like I did."

"Didn't you have your siblings?" Cecily questioned, "You keep saying alone, but didn't you have Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary, Uncle Simon, and Aunt Izzy?"

Alec had never told his children everything, what he told Raphael and Max he usually kept from the girls. He felt there were some things children shouldn't be a part of, "Cecily, I need you to keep these things to yourself, but Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy were very young when Max was born. They didn't choose the life of being a teenage parent like I did. No one can fault them for the choices they made. I never did and I never will. I love my siblings with all my heart and I will never hold anything against them, but it was harder on Jace and Izzy."

"Harder?" Cecily asked, "Will it be hard on Anna?"

"Listen, Anna has time to adjust and she knows what's coming." Alec began playing with stray strands of Cecily's hair, "I literally played stork and brought a baby home in the middle of the night. That is a lot for a seventeen and sixteen-year-old to take in so close to their parent's death. It was even harder for your Aunt Izzy, she was very young and acting out because she didn't know how to get around her feelings then I bring an infant home. It was hard. It took time." He kept eye contact with her, "Anna is different. She's older and so are you."

"Dad?" Cecily whispered, "I did think about not keeping it."

Alec nodded, "That's okay too, whate-"

"No," she cut him off, "I mean before anyone knew."

Alec looked at her before it dawned on him, "Oh." It wasn't a topic they brought up a lot in their household, their thoughts on the matter seemed to be all over the place, "Oh, Cecily."

"Would you have hated me?" Her voice seemed so small to him.

"How could you say that?" Alec asked completely taken aback, "I could never hate you or your siblings. Never. To be honest, I would be disappointed if you got an abortion without coming to us first. We are a very open family with everyone making their own choices, but without adoption, we wouldn't have your Uncle Jace or Anna. I wouldn't be able to call Raphael mine. Or Magnus couldn't claim you or Max as his." Alec let a few tears fall as he continued to play with her hair, "Your choice is your choice, and adoption is always a choice, but I do not think I could be as okay with abortion."

"A friend asked if I would do that and I said no without thinking, Then I did think about it. But I've always wanted to be a parent, I am just like you after all." Cecily finally graced a smile on her face, "I just needed to figure out how to tell you and father. I've been so scared of what to say and do, but now that it's out there I feel better. I'm just getting scared that I can't do it."

"You can. I know you can." Ale smiled with her, "You are never alone in all this, but the decisions have to be made by you. You really need to sit down and think about what you want for you and the baby and then we make a plan on how to make it all happen."

She nodded. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small planner, "Here." It was a single black and white sonogram, "It's from Wednesday."

Alec looked at the photo with all his emotions sticking in his throat. There was already a sonogram on the fridge of their soon-to-be grandson and now they had another one, "Awe, look at him."

"No telling if it's a boy or girl, still too early but I want a girl." She laughed over a tear, "Anna's named her Amethyst if it is a girl."

Alec grinned, "That is a very Anna name."

"Right," Cecily smirked thinking of her very creative sister.

The rest of their visit moved to the living room but continued with the topic of babies. Cecily only stuck around for another hour and a half before taking off for dinner with some of her high school friends before heading back up to school.


	5. Alec Lightwood, The Informant

**Chapter 5 – Alec Lightwood, the Informant**

"And he's awake." Magnus grinned when he came in the front door and Alec was sitting up on the couch with a blanket and a book.

Alec glanced up with a frown, he decided not to address his husband's comment, "You just missed Cecily. She left for dinner with some friends before heading home."

"Really?" Magnus looked around the room then at his watch, "I was only gone three hours. I thought she would have been here a little longer than that."

"They had a girls dinner thing or something. I don't know. But she just left like twenty minutes ago." Alec shoved his book aside, "Baby, come here." He held out his hand to Magnus who was quick to pick it up and kiss it before settling on the couch. Alec twisted, so he had one knee crossed, pressed against Magnus' thigh, and the other sitting on the floor. He wrapped his right arm on the back of the couch, running his hand through Magnus' hair while intertwining their fingers together with his left. "How was lunch?"

"Good, but I kept thinking about you and Cecily here. I should have skipped that lunch. I spent the entire lunch thinking that I should have been here with Cecily. I knew if I was here my mind would have never wandered." Magnus kissed Alec's hand again, keeping his lips pressed to the back of Alec's hand.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you last night. I really did need to talk to you about something important." Alec watched Magnus, he held onto his glaze with the next words that left his mouth, "Dr. George and Kyle from the center are getting divorced. I guess they have had problems for a while and George thought moving here for a new life might help."

"But it didn't?" Magnus questioned.

Alec shook his head, "No. The final straw was two nights ago on Thursday when George had found photos on Kyle's phone. He saw a lawyer yesterday and started the proceedings."

Magnus frowned, "What photos could be that bad?"

Alec sighed, "Kyle has been taking photos of someone without their knowledge. Candid shots."

"Like a stalker?" Magnus twisted a bit to look at Alec, "Of who?"

"Yes, like a stalker. Apparently, he's become obsessed with this person. George said he hasn't stopped talking about this person for months."

"Alec?" Magnus tilted his head.

Alec shook his head, "I didn't know. I only saw the one photo George showed me, but I was sitting on the stage talking to my kids, and we were laughing about something."

"I'm going to-" Magnus sat up straight.

"Stop." Alec pulled hard on Magnus to get him to sit back down, "I've already taken a boiling hot shower, I don't really want to get worked up again for another. I need you to talk to me."

Magnus saw the tears in his husband's eyes and it made him want to punch Kyle even more. His mind was racing, "Are you okay?"

"No, I don't honestly know what's so great about me to make people so obsessed they do crazy things." Alec was no longer looking at Magnus. He was staring down at their still joined hands. Magnus followed his line of sight and noticed for the first time how hard Alec was gripping him, his knuckles were white, "When I was in the office with George and Kyle, it wasn't Kyle sitting next to me it was Underhill. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I had to leave that office and put on a face for those kids."

Magnus just let him talk it all out.

"It was such an odd feeling, the last time I spoke about Underhill was when Max and Raphael asked. It's been ten years since I thought or spoke about a man who had such a negative impact on our lives."

"Positive." Magnus smiled at him, "Think of the positive. He made us realize what we truly value, which is each other and this family. Underhill couldn't break us and neither will Kyle."

Alec nodded and rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, "I don't feel my age at this moment."

"It will be better when Kyle is gone," Magnus spoke softly.

Alec stiffened, "Kyle is refusing to leave. I told him to leave, or we would bring it all in front of the board meeting in a few weeks. He said he would only leave quietly is if George stops their divorce."

"He's blackmailing his husband?" Magnus sat up and looked at Alec, accidentally knocking Alec from his shoulder, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Alec shook his head, "No, that's what he said. I had to leave then. I couldn't stay after that. Tanner needed my help with his Support System Chart and I just couldn't listen to Kyle any longer." He groaned, "I told George I will never be alone with Kyle and I told him all about Underhill. I will not put myself in a situation like that ever again."

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec's head and playing with his hair, "I'm proud of you, baby, and it will be okay."

"I didn't lead him on or anything." He looked up at Magnus.

Magnus shook his head, "I know, stop, I know." He was trying to get Alec to really look at him, but he couldn't get him to focus, "It's okay, it's going to be okay," Magnus leaned his face in close to him, "You have to calm your breathing, or you're going to have a panic attack."

Alec tipped his head forward to rest his forehead on Magnus' lips and chin. He honestly didn't know where he would be without the love and support of his husband. He knew Magnus worked a lot and they had their problems, but they were human, they were a couple, and that's what couple do. When it came down to the essential things, there was never any wavering.

Magnus pulled Alec to him; it was awkward on the couch.

…

Alec sighed, "You didn't have to." It has been a very long work week for him, and Magnus being here wasn't making anything any easier.

Magnus put his best smile on, "Of course I did."

"It's clear you're showing off."

"I know. We all know." He grinned and took a few steps faster than Alec to make it to the door. He held the door open for his husband, "I just love you so much. I wanted to be able to spend a Friday night with you. Then go out to a nice dinner. A lovely date night." Magnus walked in after Alec. He put his hand on Alec's bicep and pulled him back for a quick kiss, but Alec wouldn't allow it.

"Magnus," Alec pulled back from the kiss before it was a kiss, "you can't cause a scene here. The kids and George do not need any drama." He poked at Magnus' side.

"This is a relief."

Alec turned around to face the voice of Dr. George, "Hey, what is?"

"I've been alone with Kyle at home and the center for two days and I need a break." He sighed, "Hey, Magnus, sorry for just dumping on you."

Magnus looked around, there weren't that many kids, "Why don't you take yourself out to dinner or something? If someone truly needs something medical we can call you."

"Yeah, we got this." Alec shooed him with his hand, "You know we can handle this place."

George looked around then back to them. He was the only full staff member here, but that had never stopped in the past, "You guys really don't mind?" When they both shook their heads, he relented, "Kyle's gotten nasty since-"

"Alec, Magnus, George." Kyle had his usual smile in place.

Alec looked over and frowned. It was like you wouldn't know anything was wrong, Alec felt so sad for George. He didn't know how George had lived this way for so long, they had been married for almost ten years. Had Kyle always been this way? Alec had so many questions, but it wasn't his place to ask.

George sighed, "I'll be back shortly." He patted his pocket for his keys and wallet then headed out the door.

Magnus frowned after him.

Alec just shook his head, "Alright, everybody to your chairs. I want a circle in the middle of the room. I want to see some final Support System charts on some laps. Let's go." He walked away from Magnus and Kyle and went about his job of collecting the milling about children.

Kyle dropped his smile, "You volunteering a lot lately."

"We are having a dinner date," Magnus flipped his eyes to Kyle, "You do realize that if I wasn't here, George wouldn't have left. Either way, you look at it, you will never be alone with Alec again." He made sure to keep a healthy looking smile on his face for anyone who was to look over in their direction.

Kyle shook his head, "You make it sound like I'm some creepy guy."

"You are," Magnus pointed out. "You are some creepy guy. You took candid photos of my husband without his consent. I'm a partner at the best law firm in this state, if George asked me to, I would wreck you." He glared pointedly at him.

"You can't take that case. It's a conflict of interest."

"Sure, I can. It doesn't work that way in law and even if it did, I don't have to be the primary on the case." He watched Alec walking in a circle in front of the kids, going over the chart he asked them to make last Friday.

"It's funny, I looked you up. I wanted to see what kept Alec so enthralled. I always thought Alec was cute but then he started complaining about you and I noticed the cracks in your relationship. So I looked you up, you're nothing more than a workaholic lawyer. And you think you can keep Alec going like that forever. He's already lonely, and it's only going to get worse."

Magnus frowned at the smile Kyle kept so coolly in place, "You think Alec is going to leave me and run straight to you?" He glanced around to make sure none of the children were near them.

"Love can only get you so far when you're bored and lonely." Kyle looked over at Alec and set his focus there, "I won't have to do anything but wait."

"Then I guess you are going to be waiting for a very long time. Alec and I have weathered far worse than you and survived." He stepped around Kyle to cut off his view of his husband, "Wait all you want, you will never have him."

The door behind them opened and George walked back in with a bag of food in his hands. He eyed Magnus and Kyle before holding up the bag, "I had just planned to eat in my office but maybe I should eat out here."

"I'm going to help my husband." Magnus glared at Kyle and stalked off to the center area where Alec was teaching. His steps began to falter the closer he got, Kyle wasn't wrong, he knew Alec was lonely. Would Alec really leave him over it? Would Alec say enough was enough? Would Alec stop loving him? The thoughts and questions that Kyle stirred pained his chest. He kept his eyes focused on Alec, who smiled up at him and washed all those thoughts away.

"Speaking of biggest supporters here's mine." Alec held up his hand and reached for Magnus, "Most of you here know who this is, but for those of you who don't this is my husband, Magnus Bane. We have been together for over twenty years and I don't know where I would be without him." Alec grinned and tugged Magnus to his side, "I met Magnus when I was twenty-two-years-old and there has never been a moment in my adult life since then where I couldn't count on him. We have been four children and two grandchildren on the way. He is the love of my life. And the greatest support system I could ever ask for."

Magnus couldn't stop himself, even though he should have, he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you." He lost track of the world around them and felt his focus on Alec, and Alec alone.

Alec grinned at all the groans from the circle. He pushed back from Magnus, "Back to the activity."

Magnus nodded with a grin, Kyle had been forgotten.

"Not everyone finds their greatest support right away," Alec continued, "That doesn't mean that those before aren't just as helpful. Magnus has an ex-wife who would have been his support system before me, but now is not." Alec left out many key facts, but the kids didn't need to know everything about their lives. Alec had asked Magnus years ago about using his past with the children and Magnus agreed, "Some people will come and go from your lives, but remember the importance they will hold while they are a part of your lives."

Alec looked around his circle of kids, "The point of this activity was for you to look beyond. Tanner, can I talk about yours?" He waited for Tanner to nod, "Last week Tanner said his parents were always awkward around him and they didn't know what to say or do and weren't a part of his support system. But we sat and we talked about it. Then his parents showed up to pick him from and something dawn on him. What was that?"

Tanner glanced around, then looked at the paper in lap, "They were my support system by always bringing me here. They always drop me off and pick me up. They don't know what to do, but they know I needed something, so they found me this place."

"And that's the same thing we did for our son." Alec picked up after Tanner finished and it was obvious that he wasn't going to speak up anymore. Tanner wasn't one to usually speak up, "Raphael was questioning and confused. He was in pain from his confusion and we didn't know how to help him, so I found this center, over ten-years-ago, and we haven't left it yet. This center and all of you are a part of our family. Each of our children have been here to help and support, just like Magnus and I."

Magnus watched Alec work with an 'awe,' he kept saying 'we' and not 'I.' He wanted to show these kids that they were really were a support system for one another. There was something about watching him work that made Magnus fall head over heels in love with him all over again. Alec hardly ever saw him at work, it was a little more difficult for the roles to be switched up, but once. Once Alec stopped by the courthouse and saw him while he was in court. Magnus didn't know he was there, he always got tunnel vision when he was in the heat of the moment, but the second he got home, Alec was all over him. Alec had shipped the kids off, Anna was only a baby at the time, and they had spent a very long night in bed together.

"Sometimes a person's form of support might not be in the most likely of ways. Like Tanner's parents. They don't know what to say or do, but they knew they had to do something for their son. Is it the best? Maybe. Is it the best they could do? Maybe. That is between Tanner and his folks. This is important, and I need you all to really listen to me." Alec gave them a serious look, "Never let anyone tell you the support you are getting isn't enough. That is only something you can do for yourself. You know yourself better and you know what you need, and if you don't then you have to find out. The best way to do that is to be honest with yourself. What support works for one person doesn't always work for another, but that doesn't mean it's wrong." Alec looked around, "Alright enough from me and you, I want you guys to take the time to finish your sheets. I want to see some real effort this time. Go beyond what you already have written down and really look outside the normal idea of support. I want to see what you have left."

Magnus gripped Alec's hand and squeezed, "You are amazing."

Alec smiled, "Thank you. But, honestly, without you, I wouldn't be who I am."

Magnus pulled Alec to him for a hug, it was light and airy, nothing like they would normally have, but it felt right. He closed his eyes and let the moment sink in, "I will not lose you." He whispered.

Alec tightened his grip around Magnus, "Never."

"Alec or Magnus, can you help me?"

They both looked over to see Jenna staring at them along with half a dozen other little eyes. All expecting support and they would all get it.

Alec grinned and gave Magnus a quick peck before pulling back, "You help that half, I help this half."

They both went to work, neither of them noticing that Kyle stood off to the back never taking his eyes off the pair.


	6. Magnus and His Girls

**Chapter 6 – Magnus and His Girls **

"Magnus Bane," Anna drew out the name to pop out the 'ne' when she opened the door to see her father standing on the other side, "We meet again."

Magnus arched an eyebrow at her and smacked her on the back of the head as he walked into their apartment, "Really?"

She yelped in mock pain as he didn't hit her hard enough to even cause real pain. She shut the door behind him with a smirk.

"She's been watching a James Bond kick for the last week," Cecily spoke from the couch as if that was a good enough explanation for the way Anna was.

After listening to Alec speak about support systems for over two hours the day before and helping the center kids with all of their projects, and missing Cecily the weekend before that he was filled with guilt from not seeing her. He called to make sure they would be home the following day and when they said yes, he asked if he could come over.

"Where's dad?" Anna asked after joining them on the couch.

Magnus had taken a seat next to Cecily and was currently shrugging out of his jacket, "He's at home."

"What?" Cecily asked, and both girls looked at him.

"What, what?" He asked, "I wanted to spend some time with my girls."

Anna grinned, "Good. Oops-"

Cecily laughed at the grief-stricken face she had when she realized what she said, "It's just odd since you've never come up to school without dad before." She stopped her laugh when her sister reached over to smack her.

"I know. I've always worked so much that he's either come up here alone or with me. But I missed my girls and a phone call wouldn't be enough this time." Magnus looked between the two of them, "That is okay, right?"

Anna nodded. She folded her legs under her and fit herself into Magnus' side, "It's always okay. I love being up here, but I miss you guys."

Cecily was curled up in the corner of the couch with her feet on the couch and her knees bent to her chest. She had an oversized hoodie on and it covered her legs; it was her favorite way to sit. She offered him a small smile, "I'm glad. I missed not really seeing you last weekend."

"I was telling Alec that I spent the entire lunch thinking I should be at home with my family. I miss my old boss, he was a great boss, but I missed you more." He wrapped an arm around Anna, but he was looking squarely at Cecily, "I don't think I've made it clear over the last few weeks that I love you and that I will love being a grandparent to both of my grandchildren." He gave her a pointed look, he wanted her to understand him. "Not just Raphael and Stephen's son, but whatever child you have I will love just as equally."

Cecily nodded but didn't speak.

"I was disappointed, I can't lie about that, Cecily. The situation was dangerous and that is scary for a parent to think of. You could have been rap-" He stopped himself, he wasn't willing to say the word that have been floating around the back of his mind, he decided to change directions, "I know this is a lot to put on you, but as a parent, you will soon understand the worry you feel for your children. You also have plans for your children and sometimes that plan you have in your head isn't the plan they follow and that is on me, not you. I need you to know that I love you, I support you, and I missed you."

"Oh father," Cecily let the tear fall down her cheeks, she twisted, so she was leaning against Magnus. It was what she needed to hear, it was his soft voice that she needed like his warm embrace. She finally heard the words to back the feelings she knew was there. Her brain just needed those words to be said a loud.

He wrapped his other arm around Cecily, so he had each of his daughter's wrapped in his arms.

They sat that way for over an hour, Magnus talked to his girls while they listened to his latest work story. The girls would comment or giggle from time to time, but the majority of the speaking fell to Magnus and he just softly spoke to his girls. There was a moment on his drive north that he felt terrible for leaving Alec at home, but Alec understood and practically kicked him out the door that morning. Now, that he was here alone with them, he was thankful that Alec understood on some level that he needed this with Cecily and Anna before he did. Magnus Bane was one lucky man, husband, and father.

It was almost noon before Anna shifted to sit up entirely, "Cecily and I were going to go to the Target this afternoon then to lunch, can we still do that?"

Magnus nodded, "Sure, thoughts on lunch?"

Cecily spoke up then as she had many thoughts on lunch.

They spent much of the afternoon at a long lunch then an even more extended shopping trip to Target. Magnus did something he always harped on Alec for doing and spent money on the girls. He was a firm believer in that the kids were adults and if they wanted fun items then they should save their money and work for them, but Magnus gave into the doe eyes. They went back to their apartment to hang out for a while before Magnus was forced to say his goodbyes, it was after dinner time before he headed out to make his track back home.

He thought about calling Alec and talking to him for the entire drive, it was a long one after all, but he found his thoughts swaying between all of his children. He did send Alec a quick text letting him know he was on his way. Alec responded with a picture of him and a bed full of their clean laundry he was folding and putting away with an adorable message to come home quick to help. Magnus had to laugh at his antics. They were the ones that kept him going on his best and worst days. Alec always knew what to do for him even when he didn't know what to do for himself. Alec had said the same thing to him once and Magnus understood this is what they did for each other.

Magnus was a little surprised when he returned home and the lights were out. He was happy to find Alec awake and reading a book in their bed.

"Hey, babe," Alec smiled at Magnus.

Magnus took a seat on Alec's side of the bed next to his stretched out legs, "I got you a present."

"Huh?" Alec put his book down after glancing down at the page number to remember his place.

"I took the girls to Target, and I found something for you." Magnus grinned at him, leaning forward for a quick welcoming kiss, then back to be able to look at him again, "Look," He pulled up the t-shirt from his hands.

"Oh my god," Alec sat up straighter and took the shirt from Magnus' hands, "Seriously?" He held it up high and then sat it down on his lap to look at him, "I love it."

Magnus looked at the vintage Queen shirt on Alec's lap, "You like it?"

"Magnus, I love it." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was anything but quick as Alec pulled Magnus down at the same time that Magnus push on Alec to deepen the kiss.

…

"Max," Raphael smiled at his brother on his facetime, "how's art in the big city?"

Max grinned, "Beautiful." He shifted on his bed, "how's the honeymoon period?"

Stephen grunted from his spot next to Raphael, "Don't even start."

Raphael shrugged, "He had a bad day at the office." He rolled his eyes, "So, what did you think of Cecily's group text?" He twisted, so he was leaning on Stephen's shoulder while speaking to Max. Stephen had his book opened. However, Raphael knew he would soon join in on their conversation.

"I knew it was a matter of time before Magnus came around."

"Alec is baby crazy and Magnus is getting there," Stephen spoke up while never looking up from his book, there was an edge to his voice that threw the whole line off.

Raphael glanced at Stephen's face with a smile, "You really are in a bad mood tonight." He pipped up, "Should I go to the living room?" He looked back at his phone and rolled his eyes, causing Max and Becca to laugh. Becca had just joined in on their conversation. Raphael knew she just got there because she hadn't changed from her office clothes. He liked that they video chatted enough to learn each other's routines. A few people thought it was odd that he and Stephen spent their honeymoon in New York with his brother, but those people didn't understand their relationship and how much he missed his brother. He also got the chance to meet Becca and get to know her, yet at the same time, they had their alone time. They had the most amazing photo of the kissing in the middle of Central Park to prove it and it was currently hanging above their bed. It was perfect.

"I'm just stating facts." He put his book down and shifted to get closer to Raphael and more in the frame, "We all knew Alec was going to be on board from the word 'baby' and it was going to be Magnus that needed the extra time."

"Could you imagine if it was Anna?" Max added with a frown, "I like how no one would care if it was me."

Becca laughed. She knew that wasn't true, but his sad face made her smile, "Oh baby, I would I care."

"You would be the one pregnant, so I hope you would care." Max shot back at her with a wink.

"Okay, you three." Raphael grinned.

"Three?" Becca questioned, "You mean four. You are in this with us." She turned to Max, "Babe, you wanna have a baby with me? We would draw the attention away from Cecily and Raphael." She paused, "It would be great."

Max laughed at her. They both knew it was a joke, but the look on Raphael's face was priceless.

"No. Stop." He whined.

Stephen hugged Raphael closer to him, "It's okay, baby, we like Becca, remember?" He smirked at him with a glint in his eyes, "Max trapping her might be the only way we get to keep her around. I mean she's bound to learn the real horrors of living with Max and then she'll try to run." He winked at Max and Becca, "Oh, wait, she's already stuck."

"Hey." Max stopped laughing and pointed at Stephen through the phone screen, "You behave yourself." He sighed, "And to think I used to like you."

Raphael snuggled closer to his husband, "Can we go back to the original discussion of Operation Cecily Baby Drama?"

Becca laughed again, "I was totally kidding when I said that. Do we have to continue to use it?" She was smiling as she already knew their answer. She spoke those words after a little too much wine before dinner one night when Raphael and Stephen were in town and the code name stuck. Becca really did fit in perfectly with their family.

"Anyway," Raphael went back to his thoughts, "Our little guy should be here in the next few weeks so I think when you guys are in town for him, we should have a family baby shower for Cece. I'm not really big on her friends so they can do something if they want, but I'm concerned about the family-"

"I think that's a great idea, except for one problem." Max cut in, "We don't know if we can make it in since we have no idea when little man will make his announcement to the world that he has arrived."

"You'll be here." Stephen answered for everyone, "I can't wait for Alec and Magnus to meet Becca. It's like Max 2.0 with boobs. This is going to be great."

Raphael laughed at him, "I know, it's almost scary how well they fit together."

"Alright you two," Max rolled his eyes, "I'm okay with whatever you plan." He grinned at the pair who were now staring at him.

"We are currently in a madhouse preparing for our child." Stephen shot back, "Why did you bring this up?" He looked to Raphael, "You should ask your parents for help."

Raphael laughed and kissed Stephen, "Calm down, weirdo, we aren't doing anything alone." He looked back to Max, "I just wanted to bring it up here first then talk to Alec and Magnus. You guys are very high strung right now."

"To be honest, I sort of thought Raphael would be the high strung one." Becca cut in, fitting into their banter perfectly.

"I know right." Raphael nodded, "I was stunned by this turn of events." He laughed when Stephen tried to poke him in the ribs, "Stop," he whined as Stephen tried again.

"Alright, guys, we have to go. My parents just buzzed, they are here." Becca held up her phone to show off the text.

Max nodded, "Bye guys, love you both. I will fly in for whatever date my little man-nephew gets here. Becca is hit or miss because of school."

"We understand. Love you guys." Raphael waved and gave Stephen a chance to say his goodbye before hanging up the phone. He twisted around to straddle Stephen's lap and placed his hands on his shoulders, "I've been thinking."

Stephen put his hands on Raphael's side to steady him, "Oh boy? Yeah?" He shifted to get in a better spot and squeezed Raphael's sides.

"Next weekend we both have off and it's the last weekend-ish before baby, so we should take a day trip somewhere. I know you love staying home in your sweats, but let's take a drive up north and just get out of the city." Raphael leaned forward and kissed Stephen quickly on the lips before pulling back and going further south to kiss his neck, "Maybe even stay a night somewhere, just relax and refresh before our son arrives." He whispered against Stephen's neck. Raphael moved his hand down Stephen's chest, stopping only for a second at the waistband of his sweats, before sliding past the band, and inside his husband's boxers.

"Oh god," Stephen rolled his eyes back into his head to let the sensations of Raphael take over him, after the day he had, he would agree to anything, "-yes."

Raphael leaned back just slightly, setting back on Stephen's lap. He kept his hand in motion and began rubbing and pumping on him, "Is that for the trip or for right now?" He grinned and nipped at Stephen's neck.

"Both." He sighed, "both, both- just keep going."

Raphael laughed and gave Stephen the kiss he was waiting. He knew Stephen was tired, but he was never too tired for him. Both of their parents already told him that would change after children, but he honestly didn't see his parents ever slow down and he and Stephen weren't far off. He never thought he would ever have what his parents had until Stephen and now he couldn't imagine not having what they have.

"Baby," Stephen whispered as he pulled out of their kiss, "I love you."

Raphael searched his eyes for all the love he always spoke of and always found it there staring back at him. Stephen always wore his feelings in his eyes and Raphael had been obsessed with them from the beginning, "I love you."

Stephen pushed Raphael onto their bed and went in for a deeper kiss. Their night was officially made.


	7. Date Night

**Chapter 7 – Date Night**

Alec came down the stairs in a pair of new blue jeans that were molded to his ass and legs with his new vintage Queen tee Magnus brought home for him done in a French tuck. He was going to surprise Magnus with dinner at Carrabba's, the location of their first date.

Magnus was on the edge of the couch, playing on his phone, and not looking anywhere near Alec when he came down the stairs. He was dressed simply in black pants and a fashion white and gray shirt with a suit jacket that had safety pins along the middle and a giant safety pin over the top of the pocket.

Their fashion over the years hadn't changed much. They kept their vastly different styles and neither had made any changes to the other over the year.

"Magnus?" Alec called when he was halfway down the steps with both of hands in the air to show off his new shirt, "What do you think?"

Magnus looked up, putting his phone on the coffee table, "Wow," He laughed, "It's almost the same shirt." He couldn't stop the slow smile from playing across his face, it was lazy, "Sexy."

"I promise this date will end differently." Alec grinned while completing his way down the stairs. He went straight for Magnus, pushing on his shoulders to get him to lean back. Alec put his knees on either side of Magnus' legs to straddle his lap. Magnus put his hands on Alec's hips to steady him. Alec leaned into kiss Magnus' neck, "I won't run away afterward." He leaned over and kissed the other side of Magnus' neck. He nipped at Magnus' neck then kissed him again to sooth his nip.

Magnus laughed, "I seem to remember you had a certain spot you enjoyed." He looked down towards his stomach then met Alec's eyes.

Alec followed his eyes then laughed, "I still enjoy that spot."

Magnus pushed on Alec's hips enough that he had to stand up or he was going to fall on the floor, "We can discuss more of that later. I need food now." He used Alec's hips to steady himself as he stood up, "Where are you taking me to dinner?"

"Where else?" Alec smirked, "Carrabba's. This is our first date after all."

"Oh god, really?"

Alec went to the front closet to pull out their shoes and jackets, "First date, baby."

Magnus shook his head but did as he was basically told and got ready to go out. He was good with his jacket, but his shoes, "Alec, honestly, how do you even do it?" He held up his brown dress shoes, "Brown dress shoes with an all-black outfit?" He arched an eyebrow, "Try again with black."

Alec shook his head and went back to the closet for Magnus' other shoes, "I'm sorry, not everything is as easy as the converse." He swapped the shoes for the correct color, "Better?"

"Much?" Magnus snaked a handout and pulled Alec to him by the wrist, "Don't worry baby, I'll let you make it up to me later."

"I bet you will, but remember food first." Alec laughed at Magnus' look of shock as he stepped away from him, "We can go elsewhere if you don't want Carrabba's."

"No, I want to go there. The memories are coming back to me and I'm enjoying it." Magnus finally got his shoes on and was ready to go. Magnus reached out to grab Alec's hand, he intertwined their fingers to walk over to the car.

…

Alec squeezed Magnus' fingers as they sat at their table waiting on their dinner to arrive, "What do you think?" He looked his husband in the eye, then back to their hands, and back up to his eyes. He was so in love with his husband it almost hurt, he use to not believe in things like that, but Magnus changed his life.

"I think you're crazy." Magnus leaned in close, "But I love this."

Alec grinned, "I'm glad." He took a deep breath, "It's been years since we've been here and it's nice. We haven't even had a date night in a while."

"Reminds me of our first date." Magnus had to grin at him, "You promise not to run away from me at the end of this one or should I be worried?" He gave his husband a wink.

Alec laughed; it was thick and soulful with the power of his love, "I promise. No running. I will never run from you again." He couldn't stop his happiness from showing, "I just can't stop myself from wanting you."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand back, "Now that is what I like to hear."

Thankfully they were in the back of the restaurant where there were little movement from the staff and few tables. They could speak openly with little worry about being overheard. The lighting was the perfect mood for them, not too dark and just want Magnus would want for the evening. Calm and relaxing.

"So I did something today." Alec released his hold on Magnus and folded his arms on the table to get a closer look at his husband.

Magnus mimicked his move, "Yeah?"

"I found a great deal on a weekend trip to Toronto and I booked it."

Magnus' eyes got wide, "What?"

"I called your firm partner and he said you aren't working this weekend." Alec flashed a smile, "And I'm not working. The girls aren't coming home. Max is busy. And Raphael and Stephen aren't expected to have their baby yet and even if the baby comes they need alone time with their son. So we are driving out tomorrow night after work, so you have to be home on time and we are coming home on Sunday. A quick getaway."

"You are crazy." Magnus smiled, "But I love it."

"You have been working a lot and taking no downtime, so I wanted you to take a moment off." Alec smiled, "I really wanted to take a moment before the craziness began with the babies."

The waiter chose that moment to show up with their dinner plates and Alec was forced to lean back to allow his food to be sat down. They both let the conversation switch to what they wanted to see this time in Toronto as it had been years since their last trip there. They spent the rest of their meal in quiet conversation. They drifted from travel to their kids to the center to every day life. Their was never a moment of awkward silence.

Magnus stood up first after paying the check and held out his hand to Alec, "Ready?"

Alec nodded and laced his fingers with Magnus', "I have another something else for you when we get home."

"Oh yeah?" Magnus began making his way through the restaurant to the front door, "What's that?"

Alec grinned but shook his head, "Ending our date the way we should have over twenty-years ago."

Magnus laughed; holding the door open for them to exit, "I can get behind that."

"Now the question is," Alec turned to walk backwards to the car so he could look at Magnus the whole way. He had faith his husband would keep him from walking into anything, "Who's going to get behind who?" He arched an eyebrow at Magnus.

"Alec." Magnus said with a firm voice and a raised eyebrow of his own, "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was worth a try." He knew he was almost always the bottom. It wasn't that Magnus never bottomed for him, but it was rare. They had a conversation about it once, and Magnus had a bad experience in college before Camille which had tainted his idea about being a bottom. Alec didn't usually mind because if he pushed the idea, Magnus gave in since he trusted Alec not to hurt him, but it was still rare.

Magnus put his hands on Alec's hips twisting him when they got to the passenger side of the car, pushing him hard against the door and leaning into his ear, "If you really want to I will. I will do anything for you." Magnus leaned all of his body weight into his husband.

Alec sighed into the feeling, "Let's go home and see where the night leads us."

Magnus kissed the center of Alec's exposed neck, "Yes, let's."

…

Magnus pushed on Alec as soon as their front door shut behind, he grinned and kicked off his shoes. The ride home took longer than planned since they lived further away then they had on the first date. Alec also complained about every red light they hit. The closer they got to their home, the more brazen Alec got with his venturing hands. Magnus had to hiss at him to stop twice, and every time Alec would remove his hand from Magnus' thigh just to put it back closer and closer to his ending goal.

"Is this where I get to suck on your stomach?" Alec grinned; kicking off his shoes and dropping his jacket to the floor.

"Among other things."

Alec pulled his Queen shirt over his head and tossed it towards the base of the stairs. He moved his hands to his belt buckle with a grin, "You going to ask nicely."

"No," Magnus shook his head. He followed Alec's lead and discarded his jacket then his shirt, "I was nice on our first date and it didn't end well for either of us. Tonight I'm going to be rough and take what I want."

Alec laughed, "As if I wouldn't give you what you wanted." He pulled his belt loose and dropped it to the floor. He flicked open the button on his jeans.

Magnus was following Alec step for step. Alec dropped his belt. Magnus dropped his belt. Alec flicked open the button on his jeans. Magnus flicked open the button on his black pants. They worked one after the other.

Alec stepped back and sat down on the couch unzipping his pants as he went. He was hard and the tip of him was peaking out the top of his boxers. Magnus was drawn to him, following his steps; straddling Alec's thighs. Alec put his hands on Magnus' neck, "Kiss me, Magnus."

"I thought you'd never ask." Magnus brought his mouth down to Alec's for a light kiss, "Tonight was perfect." He pulled back to whisper to him, "Thank you."

Alec reached down to Magnus' hips and pushed on him hard, "Get up." He waited for Magnus to stand up before tugging Magnus' pants and underwear down at the same time. He helped his husband step out of the offending clothing and pushing on him further, "Waiting is not a strong suit today." It was a strangled whisper and the only thing Alec could manage, "Fuck me." He stood up and twisted out of his own boxers.

"We need lube," Magnus stated; putting his hands on Alec's hips holding him steady as he ground his ass against Magnus. The groan he let out was inhuman and almost painful; Alec's ass was going to be the death of him.

"Wallet."

Magnus pushed on Alec's hips to get space to reach back for Alec's pants, "When have you carried lube in your wallet?"

Alec arched an eyebrow at him, "I wanted to lucky tonight."

Magnus snorted, pulling the small pack of lube and tossing Alec's wallet to the floor, "Do you want to top tonight?" He asked.

Alec twisted his neck to look at Magnus. He eyed him, knowing that this wasn't something Magnus wasn't fond of, but did for him, "No, I want you to fuck me." When Magnus didn't move, Alec full twisted his body to face his husband, "Honestly, I want it this way." He reached for Magnus drawing him in by wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck, "Baby, take me on our couch like never before."

Magnus nodded; leaning in for a kiss.

Alec pulled his head back, "I mean it, Magnus. How would you have taken me on our date?"

Magnus thought for a second. It was hard to think about twenty-years-ago when he was currently holding onto his naked husband, "Well, I would need a condom. I didn't have unprotected sex back then."

Alec laughed, "Me either. Next." He wiggled his hips a little causing enough friction on their cocks to get a moan out of both of them.

"I would have suggested a bedroom."

Alec closed his eyes; he was getting the mental picture, "We're not moving from this couch."

"I need you to bed over the couch now," Magnus whispered in a husky voice.

Playtime was over.

Alec's eyes popped open and he released Magnus before turning back to the couch, "Finally."

Magnus laughed at Alec's small confession. He tore the pack of lube open and poured a little over his cock, massaging the liquid over his sensitive skin. Once he was satisfied with the feeling, he stepped up to Alec and pressed himself against his husband.

Alec stood up; his back leaning against Magnus' chest. He wrapped an arm around Magnus' neck as Magnus started working his fingers to open him up. Alec moaned at Magnus adding an additional finger. Alec arched his back to offset the slight pressure and drug his hand into the back of Magnus' neck, "I need more."

Magnus bent his head bringing his lips to the base of Alec's neck. He removed his fingers and gripped the base of his cock, "This is going to be fast and hard."

"Yesss-" Alec hissed, closing his eyes, and feeling the burn of Magnus entering him. It wasn't painful in a horrible sort of way, it was the best sort of pain that Alec could ask for, it was the pain of being filled slowly, and completely by his soulmate, "Oh god, yes." The words just tumbled out of his soft lips.

Magnus held true to his word and forced them both to completion with hard, powerful thrusts. He came in Alec; while Alec came all over his own hand and chest. They just stood there panting holding onto one another with renewed passion.

"Magnus, are you still-"

"Yes," He answered the unfinished question. He had come, but he was also still hard. It was not the first time Alec had this effect on him, and it would not be the last time. "Yes." He answered again.

"Fuck." Alec moaned, "Take me to our bed."

Magnus laughed and did what Alec asked him to. Both had abandoned their clothes in the living room.


	8. Baby Boy Joins the Lightwood-Bane Clan

**Chapter 8 – Baby Boy Joins the Lightwood-Bane Clan**

"Oh my god," Alec whispered.

He and Magnus came into Raphael and Stephen's living room holding each other with intertwined hands and bright smiles. Raphael was on the couch with Stephen huddled close, with a small bundle in their arms. Alec and Magnus had gotten the call last night that their baby was on the way. Magnus had to practically tie Alec to the bed to keep him from rushing over, but they both wanted to give the new parents' time with their new baby. Magnus continuously reminded Alec that they wanted the same thing, which Alec shot back that they didn't have parents to tell. Magnus had found a way to keep Alec entertained and it did include being tied down. It was almost noon and Magnus couldn't hold Alec back any longer.

The girls would be coming in from school the next day and Max planned to fly in later that night to stay for a few days. Neither Alec, Magnus, nor the girls knew that he intended to bring Becca with him, that knowledge was with Raphael and Stephen only.

"Hey," Raphael smiled, their son cooing from his arms, "Ready to meet your grandson?"

"Really?" Alec took a seat on the other side of Stephen leaving the spot next to Raphael for Magnus, "You haven't even told us his name yet!"

Magnus took a seat and didn't waste a moment considering his grandson from his child, "Look at that hair."

"His name is Lucas Lightwood-Bane." Stephen smiled at his son.

Lucas had a full head of dark brown hair to match his brown eyes. He was rolled up in a pale blue blanket with small dinosaurs all over it trapping his little arms and legs, but that didn't stop him from wiggling around.

Stephen stood up and nodded at Raphael to join him, "Come on, Lucas and his granddads are going to be here for a while." He laced his fingers with his husbands and pulled him close, "I think a nap might be in order."

Alec looked up at them, "Everything we need out?"

"Oh yes." Raphael grinned at them, they always gave them so much shit about not ever helping but the first thing they were willing to do was help.

"Go away." Magnus shooed them with a small wave.

Alec smirked, "Whose baby crazy now?"

"Shut up and look at him. He's adorable. His eyelashes are the greatest thing. Oh, and he's just wiggling around." Magnus smiled down at Lucas.

Alec smiled at Magnus, focusing on his husband, not noticing that Raphael and Stephen left the room. He leaned over and unwrapped the blanket a little to pull on Lucas' tiny hand, "Oh my god," he grinned at him.

Magnus looked to Alec, "Babe, he's adorable."

Alec nodded, he kissed Lucas' hand and swung it around a little bit; moving with his little wiggles. "Why do babies have to be so cute?"

"I have no idea, but I can't wait for Cecily to experience this." Magnus went back to looking at Lucas, "I know you want to hold him."

Alec shook his head, "You hold him first."

Raphael and Stephen had not told anyone, but them. Raphael was the donor for Lucas and Stephen would be the donor for their next child. Alec wanted to give Magnus as much time as he wanted with Lucas because he knew the second he got his hands on his grandson; there would be no giving him up.

"Come here," Magnus grinned and leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek, "I love you, Grandpa."

"Oh my god, don't call me that." Alec slapped Magnus' shoulder lightly.

"What?" Magnus grinned, "You are!"

Alec shook his head. "We need to come up with new names. I will not be called grandpa."

Magnus laughed at him, "Grandma?"

"Okay, grandpa," Alec moved in, "My turn."

Magnus gave up his hold on Lucas with a smile, "Of course, my darling." He was surprised when Lucas stopped wiggling about and stared up at Alec with wide eyes, "Ah, the baby whisperer is at it again. I should have known."

"I can't help if all babies just love me." Alec focused all his attention on his grandson. He felt like a grandfather, but he didn't feel like the name fit him. He didn't want the name to fit him. He was too young for that name to fit him, "Look at you, our little Lucas."

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek again with a sigh, "Alright, I will admit the fresh baby smell with the baby powder is nice." He whispered into his husband's ear. Alec grinned but didn't say anything, it wasn't the time or the place to say I told you so, "Alec, our lives are moving forward." He kept glancing between his husband and their grandson, "Beautiful."

"Soon, we will have a second one to snuggle." Alec grinned, never taking his eyes off Lucas.

…

Magnus pulled Alec to him, he wanted him to rest against him. Magnus was leaning against the wall with Alec tucked neatly in his arms. They were standing off to the side of their living room while the girls cooed over baby Lucas, Cecily was holding him while Anna looked at him. Anna had poked him in the side when they first got there and he cried which caused her refusal to hold him. They all laughed, but one little poke and Anna was traumatized from ever holding her nephew.

Max's flight arrived an hour ago and they were just waiting on him to rent his car and show up. They offered to pick him up, but Max refused since he wanted a car of his own while he was in town this time around.

They were having a small backyard get together later with Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon coming over with all of their children. Alec wanted to cook, but Magnus wouldn't let him; Magnus wanted him to focus on his grandkid, so they opted to get pizza for this event. Magnus paid while Jace and Clary were going to pick up on their way over later in the afternoon. The morning would be spent as just a family since this was the first meeting for Cecily, Anna, and Max; if he ever got there.

The door opened and Max sailed in with a giant smile and a round of hello's as he held the door open for a blonde girl to follow him in.

Alec stood up straight at the sight of the girl, he knew instantly, she had to be Becca. He was finally going to meet the only girl that Max ever willingly told him about, she was different, she was going to be the one to make or break his son. She had a killer smile that lit up her entire face with a fierce glow, Alec liked her already.

Max spoke his hellos and pushed on Becca's back to get her in front of him, "Everyone, this is my wife, Becca."

"What?" Alec's voice rang out the loudest, he stepped forward and took her hand which she held up at to show off her simple band and diamond combo ring.

"I hope you like me," She smiled while wiggling her fingers.

Alec smiled with tears in his eyes, "Oh, that's beautiful." He pulled her into a hug with Becca seemed to sink into. He waited for half a beat before pulling back, "We love you already."

Magnus came up behind Alec and rested his hand on his husband's shoulder, "Welcome to the family." He smiled at her.

She pulled back, "Thank you."

"Welcome again," Raphael looked at her with a wink. He was sitting on the couch next to Cecily while Stephen sat on the arm of the sofa.

Alec looked between the two; then he pointed at Raphael, "You already knew?"

Max laughed, "When have I ever done anything in my life without telling Raph first?" His question was the answer they all knew was coming, "Besides, he and Stephen were our witnesses."

"Max!" Stephen yelped, "Don't bring us down with you." He pointed at Lucas, "Look, Alec, cute baby. We produced it."

Alec narrowed his eyes, "You got married on Raphael and Stephen's honeymoon trip to New York which was months ago and didn't tell us."

Magnus laughed lightly, he stepped back from Alec and gently tugged on Becca's hand, "Becca, why don't you come to join Anna and me in the kitchen." He snapped his fingers to get Anna up and moving, "We are going to pull out stuff for lunch and I have so many questions."

"Me too." Anna stopped next to her, "You're prettier in person." Her filter was nonexistent today, "Why Max? You're too cute for him."

Becca laughed and followed the duo into the kitchen with a wink at Max, "Have fun."

Max frowned at her then back at Alec who wasn't frowning but wasn't smiling either, "My wife has already taken league with my family. Is no one on my side?"

"Sure," Raphael smiled, "Just not at this moment, per usual."

Alec frowned at Max, "I can't believe you didn't tell me. Max, how could you not tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Max smiled.

Alec tried hard to remove the frown from his face, but he wasn't working. He went over to the couch and plucked a wiggling Lucas from his daughter. Lucas instantly calmed down with wide eyes, Alec kept his eyes on Max for a moment longer before looking down at his grandson, than back up at Max, "Well, I am defiantly surprised."

"And upset." Stephen filled in for the group.

"You didn't really need to point that out." Raphael reached over and smacked Stephen on the arm, "Let's go help my father. I don't really know what he's pulling out from the kitchen." Him, Stephen, and Cecily all stood up and quickly made their way into the kitchen, silently.

Max went to the couch and sat next to his dad, "Dad-"

"If you tell me you got her pregnant, I might smack you." Alec grinned at the lie he spoke at Max.

Max laughed; he couldn't help himself, "I can't have a kid right now. We just got rid of two apartments down to one. We stayed in mine, by the way, it was closest to my work and hers."

"Where is she working?"

"My old firm." Magnus came into the room with an arm around Becca's shoulder's, "I finally have a child taking after me." He grinned.

Max frowned, "Hey now."

"I'm kind of liking this." Becca grinned at her husband, "My parents always take your side."

"Oh not here." Cecily came into the living room with a fresh bag of popcorn, her pregnancy craving from hell. It's all she ever wanted and all she ever ate. Anna, Raphael, and Stephen came in following behind Cecily.

"Becca it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Alec gave her a soft smile, "I hope you are prepared for Lightwood-Bane-Lewis family fun because this is the first time in ages that our entire family is going to be together."

Becca nodded, "I've heard so much about everyone. I can't wait."

…

Max knocked on his parent's door with Becca in tow behind him, "Dad?"

Alec stuck his head out of his bathroom, "Come in," He threw his towel down with a smile to his son and now daughter-in-law, "What's up?"

"We are heading to the hotel. We are exhausted from the travel."

Alec stuck out his hand to his son, "Come here," He pulled Max into a tight hug, "I love you my boy and I am so happy for you. Thank you for bringing Becca home to meet us." He matched his eyes to Becca's with a wink, "She's very lovely and I like her."

Max whined, "Dad, stop." He pulled back from his father.

It was almost six o'clock and they were both exhausted. Max and Becca didn't feel so bad about leaving the party early as they planned on being in town for a few days. Max had planned on spending the entire time with his family as he wanted to show off as much as possible. Never in his life had he felt this good about himself and his life.

"No, I will not stop. I never stop. You will figure that out when you have children of your own." Alec grinned, he turned his attention to Becca, "I hope you had a wonderful day and we didn't scare you too much."

"I loved every moment." Becca gave Alec a soft smile, "My family is very traditional and stuffy. I love them dearly, but dinners and parties are old New York money style and not nearly as fun and lively as this. I really enjoyed every moment. Magnus gave me some fantastic advice on my career and I can't wait to see his office on Monday. Not to mention Jace saying whatever he said to cause you and Simon to dogpile on top of him."

Alec laughed. Jace and his big mouth, "Yeah, Jace in his forties and it doesn't matter he can't keep his mouth shut. I was worried when Max announced you were already married that today might be too much of an introduction for you."

She shook her head, "It was perfect." She pushed on Max to get him out of the way so she could stand front and center in front of Alec, "Max told me everything. His entire life story. How his parents gave him up and he didn't find out until high school. I just wanted to say thank you for taking him and making him the man is his. He's all mine and he wouldn't be mine if you haven't raised him to be this man."

Alec sighed with a tear, "Thank you. I hardly hear that as many don't know, Max isn't mine. What I did was illegal as I'm sure you know." Becca nodded, "In the beginning, I thought I could do it all alone, but then I met Magnus and I knew I couldn't. Max was mine but he came Magnus' as well. And now he's yours."

"You both did a fantastic job." She held a happy smile on his face, "I just had to shape him out of his girl chasing, player ways."

"Hey!" Max grabbed her wrist and squeezed.

"When we went on our first date he had just taken another girl on a date a few days prior. I'm lucky I made the cut."

Alec shook his head, "Yeah, that's what he does."

"How would you know?" Max asked.

Alec quirked a brow, "Max, there is something you will learn when you become a father, but I know everything. I see all, I hear all, and I know all."

Max sighed, "Raphael and Stephen need to learn when to keep their mouths shut."

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "I will never reveal my sources." He shooed them out of his room, "Now, be gone with you. I expect you here by ten for brunch. I promised Anna pancakes and bacon and Cecily wants waffles." He glanced at Becca, "Any requests? Anything you can't have?"

"I'm not picky." She shrugged.

"Sprinkles." Max grinned, "She likes sprinkles on everything."

"Unicorn pancakes." Alec smiled, "I'll make unicorn pancakes."

Becca waved her hands, "You don't have to."

Alec waved her off, "Don't worry about. I'm making the pancakes anyway and Anna likes them. So it wouldn't be a bother. Now off." He shooed them again and this time they did go, but not before Alec pulled on Max's arm, "I'm proud of you and I love you. Good catch."

Max nodded with a grin and made his way after Becca.


	9. Magnus and Dr George

**Chapter 9 – Magnus and Dr. George **

Magnus went into the center with a heavy heart. Spending the entire weekend with his children and new grandson really put a substantial force on his heart which forced him here and made a beeline for George's personal office. Thankfully the door was slightly ajar and he could see that Dr. George was alone. Magnus lightly tapped on the door and waited for George to look up at him from his computer before going into the office. He closed the door behind him and took a seat before George had a moment to say anything.

"Magnus?" George looked from the man to the closed door back to the man.

Magnus nodded, "Hi-" he took a steadying breath, "Sorry for just showing up like this, but we need to talk."

"Of course."

"This center means the world to my husband and the fact that Kyle is given free rein to be here when he makes you and Alec uncomfortable doesn't sit well with me. I don't like the thought of sending Alec here by himself any longer." He shifted in the hard seat in a new suit, "Alec told me he spoke about his past dealings with a man named Underhill. Because of that situation and the current one with Kyle acting strangely, I don't feel like my husband is safe here."

George nodded, he found no problems with Magnus' thoughts.

"We tried to let the Underhill situation settle itself and that didn't turn out well for many people involved. I refused to make that same mistake again. So I'm here-" Magnus slid his business card that he already removed from his pocket before coming into the center, "-to offer my services."

"What?" George picked up the card to look it over then back to Magnus, "What services?"

"I am a lawyer. I'm a partner at a high profile law firm. I don't work divorce law, but I have employees who do." Magnus held up his hand when George looked like he was going to protest, "No offense but there is no lawyer in the metro area who can win against my friend, but it's more than that."

"How so?" George questioned.

"When they were building this center my firm did a lot of fundraising. I did that because it was a good cause and because I knew it would mean the most to my husband. I might not be here every day or week but I love this center as much as Alec does and I want it to thrive. It can't do that if Kyle is here."

George sat back in his chair while Magnus made his speech, he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going or not, "I know."

"I want you to call the board members, right now, and I want the center to retain my law firm and I, as counsel." Magnus pulled out a small stack of papers from his briefcase, "I am willing to do the work for free. Kyle has crossed the line with his photos."

George looked at the stack of papers in Magnus' outstretched hands, "I'm just the medical doctor." He wasn't sure what authority he had to do or say for anything, "I'm not sure about all of this, Magnus."

"You are the main full staff member here, you are also the divorcee, and the main part-time staff member is my husband." Magnus stated the facts, "You cannot do anything without board approval, that's why I need you to call them. They need to know the truth about Kyle. You have to be the one to tell them." When George didn't move to take the papers, Magnus put them down on his desk, "George, you have children running around this center all the time. Kyle's obsessive behavior is dangerous. Just because he's focused on Alec, for now, doesn't mean he's going to stay that wa-" Magnus narrowed his eyes, something flickered across George's face causing Magnus to change tactics, "Why did you move here? Alec said it was to save a dying marriage, but why really?"

George frowned at Magnus, "I don't th-"

"This is my family you are fucking with." Magnus quipped, "This is my husband's entire world."

"Ma-"

"Why?" Magnus questioned again, "Let me guess, Kyle's eyes wondered." George flinched and Magnus knew he had it, "Kyle became obsessed with someone else like he's become fixated on Alec."

"Yes," George whispered, looking away.

"Tell me everything." Magnus waited and when it was clear George wasn't going to speak he spoke again, "If you don't tell me, my next call will be to the board, then to the largest law firm in Chicago. You came from Chicago did you not?"

George sighed, "I owned my own practice, general medicine. Inner city Chicago." He looked at Magnus, if he was going to tell this story, he was going to tell it all. "Kyle was a temp working the front desk. We had gone to high school together but led vastly different lives once it ended. He did go to school, but the jobs weren't great, so he temped on the side for extra cash. We learned more about each other and started dating and got married. Everything. He was my everything. He got another position and I got a new tempt to work for the front desk for me. Kyle always came around, but what husband doesn't come around his husband's work. I mean you and Alec show up from time to time?" he asked.

Magnus shrugged, "Not really. Work is work, but neither of us owns our companies."

"I worked with a local high school to get my evening and weekend temps. An on-the-job experience program. It worked out really well in the beginning."

Magnus frowned, "You have got to be kidding me." He didn't want to think about where this story could be leading.

"One the parents said that Kyle was pressing for a more intimate relationship with a student temp. The student was eighteen then turned nineteen so the parents couldn't do anything other than bring the allegations to light. The student and Kyle both said the charges were false. I had noticed that Kyle spoke on with this one then the other but I just thought they had more in common also there was no evidence on his phone or any of his social media. Kyle uses the same password for everything, so unless he was using an account with an email I don't know of, then he was clean. The police found nothing. I was forced to end my program with the school and my practice was losing numbers. I closed down and went to work for one of the big hospitals until this position opened and I jumped at the chance to leave." He sighed, "My original plan was for divorce Kyle before I moved and make a clean break, but-"

"He talked you into staying together." Magnus finished for him, "Do you think Kyle was with this student?"

"At the time no." George answered quickly, "There was no pictures, no messages, and no links online, nothing. The parent coming forward seemed so out of the blue. Even the kid seemed shocked when it was all happening, but now-" He was losing his nerve, "-now I don't trust him and I don't know."

"You're allowing him to work with kids," Magnus stated.

"I told the board not to hire him, but I didn't have a good enough reason. They wouldn't accept that I didn't want to work with my husband and there was no proof to Chicago. I was told by my lawyer in Chicago that I would be legally liable if I brought it up first."

Magnus sat up a little straighter in his chair, "You specifically asked your lawyer about this situation over here?"

"Yes," George nodded, "I have a friend who's a lawyer. Well, I mean we-" He stopped.

"We?" Magnus asked, "You met this lawyer friend through Kyle, didn't you?"

George nodded, "They lived next door to each other their entire lives. Their parents are best friends."

"Kyle would have gone to this lawyer first, of course, the lawyer would be acting in favor of his client." Magnus shook his head, "George that lawyer is Kyle's not yours."

"Kyle can't afford a lawyer." George sat up straight. His brain was having a hard time believing that his husband could do something like this, "He lives off of my income."

"You don't need money to retain a lawyer. The retainer to bind a lawyer to a client can be anything in the contract, it can be money or nothing. Like me helping the center free of charge-" He tapped the papers on George's desk, "Like the contract in there, it states no retainer required, the act of the contract alone is the retainer. You, signing on behave of the center is what makes the center my client." Magnus frowned, "Georg-"

"Roberts. His last name is Roberts. He never came around much, but after that parent came around with her statement, Roberts came over every Sunday for football." George suddenly recalled from memory, "Oh my god."

"I'm really sorry, George, but Kyle was doing something with that student. I don't know if it was a relationship or his solo obsession, but he is hiding something." Magnus stood up when the color drained from George's face with the realization that Kyle had been lying to him about an affair with a nineteen-year-old. The temp student was of the age of consent, but still a child, and still taken advantage of by the adult that should be watching out for him in a position of power, "George?" He went around the desk and put his hand on George's neck to steady him.

"I'm going to be sick." George stood up and went around his desk, and around Magnus to his office door. Wrenching it open he went across the open area to the medical office and into the station for the medical waste bag to throw up.

Magnus followed him thankful there were no kids around waiting for an explanation as to why George was white as a ghost and throwing up in the medical rooms. Magnus waited just a little bit longer to make sure George was okay and he understood what he needed to do before leaving. Magnus asked what George wanted Alec to know, if anything, and he turned white again. George made it clear that he wasn't Magnus' client so the conversation they had was not protected and if Magnus wanted to talk to his husband then no one was liable. Magnus nodded and left it at that.

…

"Hey, baby, look what I have."

Alec smiled at Magnus when he finally came through the front door. It took him a while to get home as he let the situation settle over him and he had to drive a bit to clear his head. Then he stopped to throw up which caused him to stop again for gum and something to drink. He didn't want to come home to kiss Alec and that be the taste in his mouth or have to explain why they couldn't kiss.

Magnus tried to smile, but it was tight, "What?" It was an envelope.

"My acceptance to the doctoral program." He waved it from his seat on the couch, he was already under a blanket with the TV on in the background.

"What?" Magnus kicked off his shoes and came over to Alec.

Alec smirked, "Well I don't know, I've been waiting for you. But I feel honestly, like how could they not want me."

"Open it." Magnus sat on the edge of the couch by Alec's hip, who was laying out with his back against the armrest.

Alec gripped Magnus' shirt and pulled him in, "I need my good luck kiss first," he kissed Magnus, but pulled back with a frown, "You hate gum."

Magnus laughed. He didn't mean to, but it was the first thing that popped out of his mouth, "I know. We will talk about me needing gum later. Open your letter."

"You hate gum so much you have a hygiene go-bag at work with a spare toothbrush and toothpaste." Alec lost his smile, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Magnus couldn't lie to Alec because he planned on telling him the truth later on, "Just a story got to me and upset my stomach. I can tell you and I will, but I need to take my mind off of it for a minute so open the letter!" He nudged Alec's hand, which held the letter, to get him into motion.

Alec ripped open the letter and sighed with contentment as the words seemed to come alive, "Baby?" He grinned, "I got it." He flipped the paper to show Magnus, "I got in."

Magnus smiled at him, "Babe, I am so very proud of you."

"Let's go," Alec stood up.

"What?" Magnus grinned.

Alec twisted and pulled Magnus with him up the stairs, "Babe, you are looking a little gray, please what's wrong?" He was all excited for his news but there was something wrong with Magnus and it was time to focus on Magnus now that he knew what his letter said.

Magnus sighed and decided it was time to give in, "I went to see George at the center today to offer my services and after digging a deeper I found something out."

"Yeah?" Alec questioned him to continue, "Magnus?"

"I found the real reason Kyle and George moved here. George found the job at the center when he was forced to close his general family practice. He worked with high school temps to get on-the-job training when a parent came forward because Kyle and one student could possibly have been in a relationship of some kind-" Magnus began to get deeper into the story as they moved further into their room. This was going to be a long story and a long night. The color draining from Alec's face made him want to stop, but Magnus didn't. They needed this. As a couple, they needed this to heal and more on from Kyle. It wasn't all over yet, but Magnus was going to protect his husband this time around and being completely transparent was part of it.

…

Alec went to the center on his regular night for the week with hesitation. Magnus had asked almost pleading with him to be able to come, but Alec turned him down; this was something he needed to do. Tonight was the final lesson on Support and this would be a lesson he wanted Kyle to hear.

He was sitting on the edge of the stage while the kids took up their seats in front of him. He waited with Kyle next to him.

"Alright, guys, take some seats." Alec called out to the students milling about in the back of the room, "Tonight we are finishing off our list in support systems." He pointed around to a few kids who already had their sheets out, "I see some new sheets out and about." He paused while the rest of the kids made their way over, even Dr. George came over and took a seat in the back of the rows available to them.

"I've got to say that I'm always proud of you guys, but with this exercise, you guys wowed me. Each and every one of you filled out your sheet and took the time to really think about what you were writing down." Alec was making sure to make eye contact with each of the kids, he wanted them to know he meant what he said, and he always felt the best way to do that was to make sure each of them got a part of him during each lesson. It wasn't always easy, but it was something he was proud of himself for, "With that being said tonight, I want to take that support and look at it from a different angle. This sheet was to outline your support system and who you can turn to. But now we are going to look at when it is too much. When does support become too much." Alec stood up and made direct eye contact with Kyle, "When does that support become toxic and need to leave?"

Alec smirked at the ashen white look that ran across Kyle's face. He turned back to the kids, wiping the smirk off his face before he did, "Support is great when it's healthy. It can really be the fine line that keeps you feeling human. But tonight we are going to spend some time on the unhealthy side." He looked at George for a moment who nodded at him before standing up and leaving the kids with Alec and Kyle to their lesson. "We need to know when to tell the toxic support that their support isn't welcome."

Alec went on with his lesson for the entire hour, getting good feedback from all the kids and nothing from Kyle. He was surprised by how fast the house went, "Alright guys, our hour is up. Do you think you got something out of tonight?" He got a few nods, "Was tonight enough or would you like another deep dive on toxic support next week?" He got, even more, nods with his final question, which caused a laugh since it really required an answer, "Alright, you guys have free time for the next hour. If you have any questions, let Kyle know as I have to speak to Dr. George for a moment then I'll be back if you need me. Okay?"

Alec waited for a beat before taking off to George's office. He heard Kyle call his name, but he was already too far away and heading into George's open door. He shut the door behind him which cause George to look up at him, "Are you okay?" He asked at George's expression.

"I'm assuming Magnus told you." George sighed at Alec's nod, "I pride myself on being a smart man and being a good doctor, but I'm seriously beginning to question everything."

Alec took a seat with a heavy breath, "George, I'm sorry."

"I mean the kid from Chicago was nineteen when he started working at my office, he was really behind in school and I thought I was going something good. He responded so well to being in the office, his grade was improving and he was set to graduate. He even went to college, I was so proud of him, but now those memories are tainted by the fact that maybe my husband fucked him." He spoke faster and faster as he went.

Alec sat back, "You know Kyle better than anyone, do you honestly think he did anything with that student?"

"No," George answered right away, "But I'm not sure I know Kyle as well as I thought I did."

"George-"

"I called his mother." George cut Alec off, "There is only one person on this planet who can make Kyle do anything and that is his mother. She's not mean, but she ruled their household with an iron fist. I laid everything on the line for her. I feel pathetic for playing that card, but Kyle's changed and I can't get him to listen to him or think clearly. I'm afraid he's going to hurt you or a student."

"And she's going to do something?" Alec wasn't sure what any of this meant.

"She's making a surprise visit in two weeks. I know it seems so far away, but it was the best she could do." George looked down, "I just need him to see reason, and I know she will do that for him."

Alec nodded, "Nineteen or not, that kid was a student and that was an abuse of power of his part."

"They both denied it and there was no proof." George sat back, "The mother overheard her son talking on the phone about an imitate relationship with Kyle. The student said it was a kid at school, not my Kyle."

"Okay-" Alec frowned, "-but?"

"There was no student named Kyle at his school. At least no first names, a few middle names. None of the students came forward to support the claims, but the police couldn't find anything. The said Kyle could have been a codename they came up with to hide whoever this person was." George sighed, "I honestly thought I knew the truth, but now, I don't."

Alec nodded, "We can't convict Kyle of a crime if there's no proof. It's unfortunate if he did do something with this student because it seems like the truth will never be known unless the student comes out and changes their mind."

"I'm sorry, Alec, I've been speaking to Kyle daily about signing the papers and moving out, but he's not listening. I'm going to take Magnus' offer and change lawyers to him and his partner at the firm. I think they might get me further than I have with this lawyer I have now. He's barely calling me back. I can't live like this anymore."

Their conversation was forced to end there as a student knocked on the door and asked for help from Alec. George decided to come out of the office with them and help the kids for the rest of the night. George made sure that at the end of the night that he walked Alec to his car since Kyle was edging towards him all night.


	10. Plans for the Future

**Chapter 10 – Plans for the Future**

Magnus looked up when there was a soft knock on his office door, it had been a month since his first grandchild was born and a month since he found out the truth about Kyle. He told Alec and his partner taking on George as a client and that was it. The last month has been a hard one for him emotionally because he had to sit back and watch Alec go to the center over and over again while Kyle was still there. But now he was in front of him, "Yes?

"I hope you're happy," Kyle called from the door. He held up a stack of papers, "I'm practically a single man again."

Magnus shifted his eyes back to his paperwork, "You did that all on your own. George is a great guy. You ruined your own marriage with no help from anyone."

"I wasn't alone," Kyle made his way into the office taking a seat in the chairs in front of Magnus' large desk, "George made his own mistakes that helped ruin our marriage."

Magnus put his pen down, "My firm represents him, not you. I can't really talk to you about this."

Kyle tilted his head, "I'm returning to Chicago."

The final papers had been signed that morning. Kyle's mother rolled into town and stream rolled the whole process, Magnus guessed she knew more about her son's ways then she was letting on. George was officially a single man. Magnus also did not have to do any free work for the center because Kyle's mother also stream rolled that process by talking him into giving up his job freely, the board did not have to go through the process of releasing an employee for cause. Sadly, Magnus got no part in the Kyle take down and he wanted nothing more then to be the person driving that wheel.

"Good," Magnus nodded, "I think that will be best for you, and George, and all of us." He didn't want to be this person, this jealous person, but there was truly something wrong with Kyle. Something so wrong that he didn't want him near his family or the children at the center that he and Alec called his own, "Sometimes you have to be selfless for the ones you love and step back when they ask you."

"Would you do that?" Kyle countered, "If Alec ever asked you to?"

Magnus sat his red pen down, he was editing a contact his firm was fired to review, not his normal law but something he did know how to do. "Yes," He nodded, "It would break my world, but if Alec ever wanted it I would do it because that is what you do for ones you love."

"Liar." Kyle shot back quickly, "I think you would fight for him with everything you had."

"Yes, but there is a difference between what George asked of you and what you gave. He gave you a second chance and you ignored it. Alec was my second chance. He was my second chance at life after my first marriage fell apart." Magnus leaned back in his chair, "You and George weren't in love. At least not in the end."

"And you and Alec are the picture perfect example of true love." Kyle sneered at him.

Magnus shook his head, "Fuck no. Do we love each other? Yes. Do we have our fights? Yes. We have had major differences. We disagree all the time, but that doesn't matter when you have a love like ours. That's normal life. We are not perfect. I'm not, he's not, neither of us are. But together we are magical." Magnus had a smile on his face, "We are better together then we ever were apart. Can you say the same for you and George? Are you better together or apart?" He questioned Kyle.

"George is the love of my life."

"Then you would have never looked elsewhere." Magnus shot back, "I have never once looked anywhere other than my husband." He knew he shouldn't have raised his voice, but he couldn't contain himself anymore, "You did this to yourself, Kyle."

Kyle shook his head, "You think you're so perfect. You and Alec, both." Sneering his words at Magnus with a glare, "Screw you, and your perfect fuc-"

"That's enough." Alec's voice called from the doorway, "Kyle, can you please come see me?" He didn't wait for a response, he turned and walked out of Magnus' office. He went out of the lobby and to the main part of the parking lot. He wanted to surprise Magnus with a late lunch but was shocked when he made it to the door and heard their back and forth. He whipped around and was not surprised to see Kyle and Magnus had followed him out, "What right do you have to go into my husband's office and speak to him that way?" He pointed his finger at Kyle with a death glare.

Kyle glared right back at him.

"You were terrible with your husband and ruined your marriage so now you think you have the right to attack my husband because when all is said and done I want nothing with to do with you." Alec tried to temper his voice, but he was failing, "Magnus and I aren't perfect, but we are perfect for each other. You can take your shitty self and leave town because I want nothing to do with you."

"Alec-"

"Shut up." Alec held up his hand, "Shut up and leave or I'm calling the police for harassment." He pointed to the parking lot, "That's where you should be walking."

Magnus ignored Kyle and his mumbling. His eyes were all on his husband and the redness that was draining from his face, he was slowly turning white, "Alexander?" He whispered taking a few steps closer to him, "Darling?"

"I won't fail us like I did last time." Alec met Magnus' eyes, "You are a beautiful soul whose being perfect our entire marriage and I won't fail us like I did with Underhill."

Magnus nodded at the feral look in Alec's eyes. He felt the sadness creep into his stomach at the lost look that overtook his husband, "I know that."

"Do you? Because I didn't." Alec looked around them to make sure no one was watching, he didn't want to do this at Magnus' work, but there was no stopping this train they had boarded, "I felt so lost during and after Underhill's attack. I thought I was over it, but sometimes it comes back. Not really the attack as much anymore, but the thought of what I made you go through."

"Ale-"

"Let me finish this. Please?" Alec asked and waited for Magnus to nod, before he let himself continue, "Things were off after the kids moved out and I felt that sense of lost again like I was failing you. Like I was failing us because I couldn't get it together and you were handling everything so well like you always do." He sighed, "You always handle everything and I always need you to pick me up and keep me safe."

"That's not true, oh baby, that's not true." Magnus had to cut in, "We are a team and we keep each other safe. Underhill or Kyle were never going to break us."

"How would I survive without you in my life?"

"Alec, listen to me." Magnus moved closer to him, pulling on his arms until they were eye to eye and breath to breath, "We will never have to find out. There have been so many emotions flying around lately. Kyle, reminders of Underhill, the stress of our children being out of the house, a wedding, grandkids, and more. But we handle everything the same way we always do. Together. We do everything together and that is how nothing breaks us."

Alec nodded, "I want to focus on us. I want to go on vacation with you and adventure."

"We will. And soon." Magnus grinned, "We will put all of this behind us and focus on the good times. Raphael and Stephen just got married and had a baby. Cecily has a baby on the way. We have grandchildren."

Alec looked around them, the parking lot seemed empty for a lunch period, but Alec wasn't going to complain. "You are perfect for me."

"I will give Kyle that, we are perfect for each other." Magnus pulled on Alec until his lips met his husband's. The kiss was light and airy, it matched the chill in the air around them. Reluctantly, he pulled back, "I have to go back inside. Are you going to be okay?" He spoke with a softness that Alec craved in that moment.

Alec smiled at him, "Yeah, you going to be home on time for dinner?" Magnus nodded, "Great, I'll make something special."

Magnus grinned, "You'll be naked?"

"Magnus!" Alec pushed on his shoulder.

"Kidding." Then he shook his head, "Not really."

"I know." Alec kissed him, "I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Love you too." Magnus held onto Alec's hand before he got out of reach, "I promise we will spend more time talking about this later."

Alec nodded, "Love you." He kissed Magnus again with a wink and went off to his car.

…

"Dad?" Cecily called as she closed the front door to her parent's house. She didn't have to work that weekend and decided to come home for the weekend. She had finally decided what she wanted to do and she was here to discuss it with her parents.

"Hey, baby." Alec walked out of the kitchen with a smile while he wiped off his hands on a dish towel, "it's pretty early?" He had just finished cleaning up from breakfast, "Magnus just went out for a run."

"I didn't have to work today or tomorrow so I thought I would come see you guys. Anna has a big project due so I left her to it." He sat her bag down by the couch, "Coffee?"

"How much have you had?" He pointed at her.

She laughed, "Whatever."

"That's what I thought." He eyed her, "You hungry?"

"No, thank you." She followed her father into the kitchen to take a seat at the table while Alec finished wiping up the counters.

Alec quickly stopped what he was doing and went to get Cecily a glass of orange juice, he set it down on the table in front of her, "So, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled at her father, taking his wrist in her hand, "Sit with me."

"Sur-"

"Alec!" Magnus yelled from the living room after the front door slammed, "I'm home."

Alec arched an eyebrow at Cecily, "In the kitchen." He called out to his husband.

"I'm hot and sweaty, let's fuc- er-" Magnus stuttered out at the in when his eyes landed on their daughter, "-Oh, hey, baby girl?"

Cecily giggled at the looked on Magnus' face, "You didn't see my car on the street?" She pointed to where she would have been parked on the street. She drove a bright green car, it wasn't easy to miss.

He shook his head, "I ran through the back." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Cecily giggled again at her parents when Alec quipped at him.

"You also need a shower, you smell-" Alec pipped in, "-and no I won't be taking one with you."

"Eeww," Cecily laughed, "You guys are so gross." She secretly loved their antics, all of them did. Her best friend in high school's parents went through a divorce that turned nasty and it was always refreshing to come home and look at the love her parents displayed openly toward one another after listening to her friend's stories. There was never a moment at home where she didn't feel love and this time was no different. They might have been a little over the top some times, but it was always with love.

Magnus gripped Alec's chin and pulled him in for a kiss, "I love you. I'll be back down in a moment." He turned and winked at his daughter before vanishing out of the kitchen and on his way for his shower.

Alec unconsciously licked his lips and stared after Magnus.

"Wow," Cecily found herself speaking without thinking, "The thirst is strong with this one." She covered her mouth with her hands when she realized the words she spoke and eyed her father, "Hehehe, oops."

"I know what that means." Alec eyed her back, "Whose being gross now?"

They let the topic drop and continued the small talk until Magnus was able to join them. Cecily had a favor to ask of her parents and wanted to ask them together, it was only fair. She didn't want it to seem like she was getting approval from one over the other, that wouldn't be fair. They moved to the living room shortly after Magnus left for the more comfortable couch.

Magnus came down with his hair still wet, but not dripping, and clean lazy Saturday sweats. "I was thinking since it's the three of us we could go to J's later for lunch." He called as he came down the stairs into the living room, "It's been a while since we've been there just the three of us."

Cecily sat up straighter, "Really?" J's was short for J. Alexandar's. It was her favorite restaurant, but way out of her price range.

"Yeah, why not." Alec smirked as Magnus took a seat next to him on the couch, while Cecily was relaxed in the chair.

"So, what's up?" Magnus asked her, "You missed us?"

"Always." She smirked, "But, yes, I have something I needed to talk to you both about." She twisted to cross her legs so she could face her parents, "As you both know I graduate in the next month and a half and I've been interviewing all over the place, but I finally got a call back with an offer."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful." Alec smiled at her, "Guess we do need a nice lunch to celebrate."

"Where at?" Magnus asked the practical question.

She smiled, "Here, locally. You remember that school I interned at last summer at their day care summer program." At their nod, she continued, "Well, they want me full term during the school year and with the summer program again next year."

"That's wonderful." Magnus smiled.

"There's one problem." Her smile faulted, "its starting pay and not the best. So, I was wondering, if when I graduate I could move home and not pay rent to save some money."

Alec looked at Magnus who looked back at him.

"I know it's a lot to ask because it wouldn't be just me. I'm due a few weeks after graduation and-" Cecily rubbed her hand over her now growing stomach, "-it would mean another baby in the house. I would pay for everything for Amethyst, I wouldn't expect anything like that. Just rent so I can save. I was thinking I could just move into my old room and keep her crib in there with me." She bit her lip for a moment at their silence then continued, "I know you just got a quiet household and I would be bringing a loud baby into the mix, but it could really save me money so I could do the right thing."

Alec nodded, "I appreciate you coming to us like this so we can have this conversation."

"You are having a girl?" Magnus asked.

She nodded, "Yep, I found out yesterday. Only Anna knows, she's proud that I'm going with her name."

"Congratulations, baby girl." Alec gave her bright smile, "It's not that we don't want to help you, Cece, but your father and I need to discuss this as partners before giving you an answer." Alec smiled at her, "I'm glad you are having a girl. I'm very proud of you, but could you give us a few minutes."

She nodded and stood up, "Thank you. And like I said, I know it's a lot to ask." She made her exit then to her bedroom in the basement.

Alec turned to Magnus, "You have to be proud that I didn't just give in and decided to talk to you first." He gave his husband a smile.

Magnus grinned back at him, "I am, but we both know you already have dreams of which room in the basement will be Amethyst since you are not going to let Cecily just be cramped in that small room with a baby."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Magnus was right. It would defiantly be Raphael's.

"We are not sending her away. She's going to move in here and we are going to help her by not charging her rent and her being an adult. She's going to save her money and take care of her daughter. And you-" Magnus pointed at Alec, "-will not spoil that baby."

"I think we should talk to Anna, but she needs to go in the dorms. I don't want her to isolate herself in an apartment. That's not good for her mental health." Alec changed the topic, he would spoil both of their grandchildren; there was no doubt about that. And any other that came later.

"I agree. Anna needs to be around people and the dorm will be a good place for her." Magnus agreed.

Alec grinned, "To be honest, the hardest part will be not telling Cecily what to do with her daughter. After raising four children, it's going to be hard to sit back and let her parent without stepping in." His eyes got wide, "What if I say something and upset her?"

Once again, Magnus had to agree with his husband, "That will be a challenge for both of us, but we raised her right. She will be fine and we will be fine." He sat back into the couch, pulling Alec with him. He loved the feeling of Alec pressed against him, "We will just have to make sure we help guide her without telling her what to do. She's smart enough to ask questions when she needs the help."

"Magnus," Alec shifted fast to straddling his husband's lap, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," He grinned at him; putting his hands on Alec's hips to hold him in place.

"Magnus Bane, the light of my life." Alec whispered, "Are you ready for the next adventure in our lives?"

"I'm always ready for anything with you."

Alec sighed; sinking into Magnus' hold. He rested his forehead on Magnus' shoulder, "Let's do this."

"Two more minutes of this." Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, "Then we tell Cece it's a go."

Alec nodded which shifted him closer to his husband, "I love my life."

Magnus smiled into the room, "We've done well."

**.The End.**


End file.
